Fragile Heart
by BamonBrucas
Summary: Bonnie returns from holiday, and meets Elena's new boyfriend, only to discover that he is the same guy she once lost her heart to.
1. Heal

_**A/N: **_**Hi.. This is my fan-fic attempt at Stefonnie. Though I am a Bamon fan, I cant help but have a soft spot for Stefan and Bonnie. And I realised that there isn't much fic on these two. So if there is anyone out there who has a soft spot for the two, here it is. I hope you'll enjoy it. The inspiration for it came to me today.**

_**Chapter 1 - Heal**_

Bonnie was returning to Mystic Falls today. After her little much needed vacation she was finally returning home. She had gone away for a month with her grandmother. Bonnie recently discovered that she was a witch, she struggled with knowledge and was in denial first few days. But when, she started slipping, creating fires accidentally, she got away. She went to the next town with Sheila to grasp with the knowledge and to get her powers in control. Now she was ready, she had fully embraced being a witch and all her powers were in control now.

"Oh Bonnie. I missed you so much, I'm glad you're coming back" Elena said, now on the phone. Bonnie was in the car travelling back with Sheila.

"Me too, I missed home, I missed you" Bonnie replied. She really had missed her best friend.

"The town misses you witch" Elena joked. Bonnie had told her best friend what she was, she never hid anything from Elena, and Caroline. They knew everything about her, she never thought of hiding this from them anyway, she needed the comfort and support of her friends. Though they found it hard to adjust to the situation at first, they were ok with it now. Though Bonnie thinks they see her more of a physic, they didn't guess just how far her powers went. "Oh Bonnie, you're going to meet **him** today" Elena exclaimed.

**Him**, was Elena's latest love interest, the only guy Elena talked about for the last few weeks. She said that she fell in love with him at first sight, and that this was real. He was a real love. Bonnie didn't remember his name, because at the time she didn't think the guy was that important, just another interest. Apparently he came to Mystic Falls a week after Bonnie left and enrolled to school, and now they were dating. Bonnie thought that this guy was really special for Elena.

"Yes, I am" Bonnie said enthusiastically. "Do I need to summon a love spell, to tie him to you forever?" she joked and Elena laughed on the other line.

"Nope. I think I've just managed that on my own".

A little while later Bonnie and Elena ended the call, and Bonnie was left in deep thought. Resting her head against the window, she felt melancholy. She remembered the time when she used to be happy. When she loved some one and thought he was the one for her. It was 2 years ago, when she had no idea about being a witch, when she was just a normal teenager, she was on holiday with her father. Though you could say by herself as he was constantly going somewhere. Bonnie had met him there, he was so good - looking, kind, generous and mysterious in a way. She had felt drawn to him right away, loved him. They spent a short but glorious 2 weeks together. Everything was perfect. She never wanted to be away from him for a single second. She fell for him hard. And at the end of the two week, when he finished it off with her, she was crushed. She stayed there long after he went, reminiscing her memories with him, going to the same places they went together. She was in physical pain as much as she was emotionally. But she welcomed the pain, because he was the cause of it.

Bonnie shook her head to release herself from these thoughts. Why was she even going there, remembering after all this time. But Elena's words and enthusiasm, triggered her to remember the time when she was like that too. Elena and Caroline knew about him, but they didn't know how deep her feelings had went, when she had went back home after the holiday, she had told them about him but briefly. Just that he was a brief affair. But he wasn't. He was the love of Bonnie's life, she knew she would never love anyone as deeply as she had loved him. Though she was over him, she knew that there still was a small part of her that craved for him.

The next day Bonnie was at the school parking lot waiting for Elena and Caroline. She was meant to see them yesterday, but she was too tired when she arrived and she re-scheduled. So now here she was waiting for them. Caroline came first greeting her, hugging and kissing and telling her how much she missed her best friend. Shortly later Matt arrived greeting Bonnie and then steering Caroline away, leaving Bonnie alone.

Bonnie turned around to get into school, thinking Elena was going to be late. Just as she turned she heard Elena call out.

With a big smile on her face she turned around to face her best friend. When she saw Elena and her companion her smile froze, breath caught in her throat.

"Bonnie! God I missed you!" Elena said hugging Bonnie. But Bonnie was unable to feel anything.

"And here's who I was talking to you about. Stefan" she introduced.

"Stefan" Bonnie breathed, looking at him, unable to look away. A lone tear escaped from her eye, as her world shattered all around her.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it : )**


	2. Moments

**A/N: Here I am with a new chapter.. I'm so sorry for the delay in the update. I have mentioned in my other story, that I have visitors this week and wont be able to update quickly. I hope you will forgive me, but today was the only chance I had to write anything.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews/alerts/favourites for this story. It means so much to be especially when it is a couple that isn't shipped as much..**

**PS: Italics are flashbacks..  
**

**

* * *

**__

_**Chapter 2 - Moments**_

Bonnie quickly turned around and wiped the tear from her cheeks before Elena saw it. This was not happening, this couldn't happen. What kind of a sick game was life playing on her?

"Bonnie, this is Stefan. Stefan this is my best friend in life Bonnie" Elena introduced the two.

Bonnie looked up at Stefan but she couldn't read his face, she had no idea what he was thinking. Did he even recognise her? She gathered all her strength and will and shook his hand. "Its nice to finally be meeting you"

"You too" Stefan said, which was Bonnie's undoing. His voice was just the same, strong, husky and passionate. The voice that haunted her for many days. She couldn't stay here anymore.

"Elena I-I'm sorry I have to go, its getting late" she said and rushed inside the building without waiting for a reply.

She quickly found the toilet and locked herself in a cabin. Bonnie finally let the tears to fall down freely. Why did this had to happen? Why did her best friend had to be with the one person she had ever given her heart to? Why was life so cruel? What was she going to do now? She had no idea.

_It was midnight and Bonnie was alone, sitting at the beach. She always loved the sand and the sea, she especially loved it at midnight. She loved seeing the reflections of the moon on the sea, glittering like million stars. There was nothing magical and mystical like night. The lights, moon and darkness always made a beautiful picture. The darkness and moon was always so mystical to her. She just loved it. It always gave her some kind of peace and longing. Longing to have someone special in her life, so she could wrap herself around him and enjoy the view together. _

_Bonnie felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around, startled and scared. When she turned around she saw a young man staring at her curiously._

"_Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. I called out a few times but you didn't hear me" he said. He had such a musical voice Bonnie thought._

"_No- no its ok. I was miles away, I didn't hear you sorry"_

_The young guy chuckled, and it was the sweetest chuckle she had ever heard. He was very good-looking, Bonnie couldn't deny it._

"_No need to be sorry. I was wondering if you were ok. You're alone here and its very dark"_

"_No I'm ok. I was just sitting. I like it here at night"_

"_I don't think a young woman like you should be sitting by themselves at night. Especially at the sea side. Darkness isn't good. A lot of people would be scared to be here at night"_

"_Well I'm not" Bonnie said stubbornly. "I like night, its my favourite part of the day. Night is mystical and magical. Don't you think?" she asked the young man._

_He seemed to ponder a bit, hesitant to reply. "Night is not always nice" he said and fell silent, making it clear that he wasn't going to talk more about this matter._

"_Aren't you thinking of going back to wherever your meant to be?" he asked after a while._

"_Nope" Bonnie replied._

"_How about I sit with you then. For your safety" he added hastily. _

_Bonnie smiled and nodded her head. Then he made his way next to Bonnie and sat on the sand, facing the sea like her._

"_I'm Stefan" he said turning to face her._

"_Bonnie" Bonnie blushed as Stefan kissed her hand in a gentlemen way. She was glad it was dark and he wasn't able to see her blush._

Bonnie came back to present. That was the first night she had met him. First of the many nights spent together. They had sat at the same spot till dawn. They talked all night that night, told each other about their lives, their dreams. It was one of the best nights of her life. It was also the night of her first kiss.

"_Wow. Its dawn now" Bonnie said, not believing that they spent the whole night just talking._

"_Yep. Time flies with you it seems" he said looking deep into her eyes and Bonnie blushed._

_Stefan groaned. "I'm sorry but I have to do something. I have to. I feel like if I don't I will die"_

"_What is it?" Bonnie asked confused, and immediately found Stefan's lips on hers. She responded to the kiss straight away. The kiss was slow and passionate, sweet and hard, like he really needed to kiss her. It was everything a first kiss needed to be. Soon Bonnie's hands made their way to Stefan's hair and tangled them to her fingers, deepening the kiss. Shocked at her own confidence, but too deep in pleasure to do anything about it._

_Stefan pulled away and she breathed some air, her mind hazy. She wanted more of that kiss, she wanted to feel her bones melting under his kiss._

"_We should get you back. You need some sleep" Stefan said and helped her to get up, and placed a lingering peck on her lips._

_He had left her at her hotel room, with the promise of seeing her when she woke up._

And he had Bonnie remembered, when she had woken up that day, she had found him outside her door, waiting for her to awake. Bonnie released the last of her tears and unlocked herself from the cabin. She splashed her face with cold water, trying to get rid of any evidence that showed she'd been crying. She took a deep breath and left the toilet making her way to History class. She entered the class and saw Stefan sitting. She had to share a class with him. How worst could things get? She ignored his presence and made her way to her desk. She'd be able to do this. She could ignore him, forget that he was there and concentrate on the lesson.

It was easier said then done. Bonnie couldn't ignore him. She felt his presence deeply. Like he was so close to her, sitting next to each other. All throughout she felt his gaze on her and it took so much control not to meet his gaze and demand answers. Towards the end of the lesson she was feeling suffocated. The moment the bell rang she was out of the door lost in the crowd. She was a coward maybe, but she wasn't ready to face him, to talk to him.

Bonnie was just about to get into her car and when Elena came next to her.

"Bonnie! I was looking for you. Come on lets go" she said and got in the car with Bonnie.

"So what do you think of him?" Elena asked, enthusiastically.

"Who?" Bonnie asked, prolonging the moment.

"Stefan of course"

"I don't know him well enough to comment Elena" Bonnie replied willing her voice to sound nonchalant. She really hoped Elena didn't detect how hard this conversation was for her.

"Oh come on Bon! What's your first impression?"

"I don't know. Ok I guess. He seems fine. I don't know. There's something about him though, something I cant pinpoint to"

"What?" Elena asked. Hurt, that her best friend was not liking her boyfriend.

Bonnie quickly recovered. What was she doing? What she had with Stefan was in the past. Done. She had no right to intervene with her friends relationship. "Nothing Elena. He's good, great in fact. Perfect for you"

"I know. I love him so much Bon, its impossible. I've never loved anyone the way I love him"

Bonnie's knuckles stiffened on the steering wheel. She couldn't do this. It was so hard. So cruel. She needed to tell Elena, tell her who he was and what had happened between them. Then Elena could make the decision for her self.

"Elena-"

"And you know what's the best part Bonnie. He loves me too. Just the way I love him"

Bonnie's heart was thumping so hard now, she prayed that Elena wasn't hearing it. "He does?" Bonnie asked and cringed when her voice came out croaky and hoarse.

Thankfully Elena hadn't noticed it. "Yes, he does. He told me he loves me. He's so protective and passionate Bonnie, and a real gentlemen"

Bonnie took a deep breath and briefly closed her eyes, willing the tears to stay where they were. She couldn't cry, not in front of Elena. They had to wait till she was alone. She felt like screaming at the moment. She wasn't hearing anything Elena was saying anymore. Her mind was replaying the same sentence all over. _He told me he loves me. _Nothing broke Bonnie's heart as much as that sentence. She literally felt her heart breaking into million pieces. That was the one thing she had wanted to hear from him. For him to say to her that he loves her, only he hadn't. But now he had, to Elena.

Bonnie was too numb now, she wasn't feeling anything. She didn't remember the moment she dropped Elena to her house, the moment they said goodbye, and the moment she drove back to her house. She didn't remember it at all. The only thing she remembered was the ache in her heart and the constant river of tears. Each tear that dropped from her eyes, was like a tear of blood from her heart. It was too much. Too much pain.

She was entering her house when she heard his voice.

"Bonnie"

She took a deep breath and turned to face him. "Go away Stefan" she told him weakly.

"Bonnie we need to talk"

"There's nothing to talk about"

"There is and you know it!"

"Go Stefan. I'm not in the mood for anything. I can't say I had a great day today"

"Bonnie you can't delay it any further. We have to talk" Stefan said trying to take hold of Bonnie's hands.

"Don't touch me!" Bonnie shrieked. Something akin to hurt flickered in Stefan's eyes, but Bonnie dismissed it. "Go away Stefan. I repeat, there's nothing to talk about. You love Elena. I wish you well that's all. Go to her. And don't worry I wont tell her anything and ruin your relationship" Bonnie said and fled to the safety of her house, shutting the door in Stefan's face. This little confrontation took years from her life. She felt so weak, hurt, disappointed and angry. All Bonnie wanted to do was, curl up into bed and cry herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it : )**


	3. One Last Cry

**I don't own Vampire Diaries**

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm back.. I really hate updating late, and I'm really sorry for the late update. But I wrote a longer chapter in forgiveness. The longest chapter I ever wrote for my fics. I really hope you will enjoy it.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story, also to my anonymous reviewers. Thank you for reading and reviewing this story, it means a lot.**

**Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/alerted/favourited this story**

**PS: this chap didn't come out as angst as I wanted it to, but hopefully you will still enjoy it**

**Happy Reading : )**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 - One Last Cry**

"_Bonnie, we need to talk" Stefan said stopping Bonnie from their stroll on the beach._

"_Yes?" Bonnie smiled at Stefan. It was a very peaceful day._

"_I'm leaving" he had said it so slowly that Bonnie wasn't even sure whether she had heard him right, but she had._

"_You're what?"_

"_I'm leaving Bonnie" he repeated, now facing her but unable to meet her eyes._

_Bonnie's heart sank. The inevitable was happening. All the time at the back of her mind she knew this day was coming, but she had so much hope that it wouldn't. _

_It was going so well, that she really thought Stefan wouldn't leave, not just yet and when he did they'd leave together._

"_When?" she asked._

"_Right away"_

_Tears brimmed in Bonnie's eyes. It was too early, earlier than she expected, there was no time to get used to it._

"_Why? I thought everything was going so well"_

"_It was. Believe me it was Bonnie. But-"_

"_Look at me!" he was breaking off with her, the least he could do was look at her Bonnie thought. Slowly Stefan raised his eyes and met her gaze. Just for a second Bonnie thought she saw anguish in his eyes, just before he masked it._

"_Bonnie I cant do this. I have to finish it. It has to finish. Believe me, it was great as long as it lasted. The best thing I ever had in a long time. But its over, it has to be"_

"_Why? Why does it has to be?"_

_Stefan took a deep breath. "Its over Bonnie. That's it. Its over" he said and walked off, leaving a tear-stricken Bonnie behind._

Bonnie woke with a gasp. Damn it, as if reliving the memories weren't enough, now they were in her dreams. That was the last day Bonnie had seen Stefan, when he had broken things off with her. It hadn't given her much of an explanation, and till this day she still didn't know why he had ended it.

* * *

Bonnie entered the school and went to the Student Board Office right away.

"Hey Bonnie" Judy, the middle aged receptionist greeted her. "How can I help you?"

"I want to drop History"

"Oh Bonnie, I don't think I can do that, not in the middle of the semester"

"Please Judy, I'm sure you can do something. Please" she begged.

"I- I don't know Bonnie"

"No Bonnie" They both heard Alaric Saltzman and turned round to face him.

"Mr Saltzman" Bonnie greeted and somewhat ashamed.

"I wont allow you to drop History Bonnie, especially now. Why do you even want to drop it, you love History"

She did, and Alaric was one of her favourite teachers, but now things were different. "Not anymore" she replied truthfully.

"Well, I'm sad to hear that. But you're one of my brightest students Bonnie, and you're grades are perfect. I wont allow it. Now you can go. I'll see you next period"

"But Mr. Saltzman-"

"Bonnie, I'll allow you to skip today's lesson. But I want to see you in your desk tomorrow" he said and left, leaving Bonnie no choice. At least she was allowed to skip, History without getting into any trouble. She really couldn't face Stefan this morning. So she spent the whole of the first period in the school's garden, sitting at a corner. She had sat in a corner, where nobody was able to see her, and she had saw **them. **She had seen Elena and Stefan arriving to school together, cuddling and all loved up. When she had woke up this morning she had made a choice. Forget Stefan and everything about him. Move on. That was what she was going to do, until she had saw them together. She knew there and then that she couldn't move on. Not yet, not when she was in close proximity with him. But she refused to cry again. She was done crying. She would not shed another tear for him. For what could've been. Though she wanted to cry, she didn't allow it. She left the tears unshed. Soon, the weather went dark, lightings stroke but no rain fell. The clouds were fighting, begging for release but the rains wouldn't fall. bonnie did not realize that the sky was reflecting her mood. She just wasn't that aware of her powers yet.

* * *

Bonnie was sitting on the bench, waiting for Caroline, so they could eat. She was feeling better now. She was picking on her sandwich when Stefan approached her.

"I've waited for you in History" he said, but Bonnie just shrugged her shoulders.

Stefan looked at the sky then back at Bonnie. "You've been upset"

"Says who?" Bonnie remarked.

"Me"

"And how would you know?" she challenged.

"I know. I just know" he answered, looking deep in her eyes.

Bonnie let out a bitter chuckle. "Don't act like you know me Stefan. Because you don't. There's a lot you don't know about me. More than you could ever imagine"

Stefan was about to say something when Elena interrupted. "I see my boyfriend and best friend is bonding", both Bonnie and Stefan fell silent. It was awkward to be around Elena. It was so hard to act normal, as if nothing had happened. Bonnie wasn't that good an actor, she couldn't hide her hatred to Stefan that well.

"Whatever. I gotta go and find Caroline" Bonnie said and went in search of Caroline.

* * *

"Bonnie!" Bonnie heard Elena call out as soon as she left Physics. Thankfully it was the last lesson of the day, and she was free to go home. "Come. I want you to meet someone"

Bonnie groaned. Not again. But she didn't have any other ex-boyfriends, so she was pretty sure, this time wouldn't be as heart breaking as the last one.

"Who?" she asked nonchalant.

"He might come across as arrogant, jerk and selfish but he really isn't. You just need to give him a chance".

"If he comes across as arrogant, jerk and selfish, that means he is one Elena"

"No Bonnie, he's not. I've gotten to known him, and he just needs people to give him a chance. He's important to me, just like Stefan" Elena said and Bonnie wondered who this person was. She was curious now. But soon as they went out to the parking lot and she got her answer.

When he saw her, his eyes widened, just like hers. They were both, shocked and surprised to see each other. But they both quickly recovered.

"My, my and who is this beautiful young lady" he said kissing Bonnie's hand in an old fashioned gentlemanly manner. Bonnie giggled and earned an amused look from Elena. Of course if Stefan was here, it was only natural for him to be here too.

"Damon this is Bonnie, my best friend". Bonnie knew exactly what Elena was going to say next. "Bonnie, this is Damon. Stefan's brother"

"I'm very glad to meet you Bonnie"

"Me too, Damon" Bonnie said, smiling at the mischievous look on Damon.

"We need to go Damon, Stefan's waiting" Elena said, glad that she took that out of the way. She really wanted them to meet.

They parted ways and Bonnie started toward her car, smiling as she remembered.

_Stefan had left her that day, when Bonnie had recovered she had rushed up to Stefan's hotel room, in the hope that maybe he hadn't left yet, maybe he was still there and they could sort something out. But he was gone, like he had never been there. All traces of his existence in that room gone. She had made her way down back to the beach, sat at the same spot they had sat so many times and she had cried, till she had fell asleep._

_She had woken up by a soft nudge, and when she opened her eyes, sky blue eyes had met hers._

"_He's such a fool!" the stranger said, some what annoyed._

_Bonnie regained her composure. "Who?" she asked._

"_My brother" the stranger answered, like it was clear but she was slow in understanding. Maybe she was._

"_I don't understand" Bonnie said._

"_Stefan" he said and everything became clear._

"_Damon" Bonnie said, instantly knowing who this guy was. Stefan had told her about his brother._

"_Well I'm glad my brother mentioned me to you, normally he pretends like I never existed. Keeps me like a dirty little secret" _

"_What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked, intrigued._

"_Picking up his pieces as usual" he said and made Bonnie cry. Immediately Damon cradled her. "I'm sorry. You should let it go. He's not worth it. He left you"_

_Bonnie looked up at him. "Are you here to make me feel better or worse"_

_Damon smirked. "A bit of both. Come on let's get you cleaned up"_

That was the first day she had met Damon. They had become some sort of friends during her stay. Damon had tried to make things normal for her. He'd engage her in activities, so she'd forget and move on. It was just like Elena had said, he could come across as arrogant, jerk and selfish, but if you gave him a chance, you'd see another side of him, and Bonnie had seen that side. She smiled, she had missed Damon, even though she had known him only for a handful of days, she had gotten used to him. He was her only solace when Stefan had left.

Bonnie arrived to her house and as she was entering, Damon appeared right next to her.

"Well, I always knew the world was small, but I never thought this small"

"Damon" Bonnie greeted, giving him a sad smile. They hugged each other in greeting.

"How are you doing little witch?" Damon asked and Bonnie froze. He couldn't. How did he. But instantly Bonnie relaxed as she remembered Damon always called her witch.

"I'm fine" she answered.

"Which I'm interpreting it as 'I'm a wreck, but life is a bitch what can I do' right?"

Bonnie smiled. "Right".

"Really Bonnie? How are you dealing? Last time you was a wreck, and this time I can only imagine its worst, with Elena involved. Does she know?"

"No, she doesn't know anything. Not that she needs to know anything, its all in the past Damon. Its not worth it"

"Isn't it?"

"No, it isn't. Anyway, come in" Bonnie invited Damon.

"A word of advice. Don't invite anyone and everyone to your home ok?" he said as he entered.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Nothing, just listen to me ok. Oh and now I know why Stefan was acting so weird"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Well for last few days he was extra- extra broody, and I mean extra- extra broody. Now I can see its your presence. It shook him. Hell it would shook me too, if I saw that my girlfriends best friend is also the same girl I screwed in the past" Damon said and immediately realised his mistake when he saw Bonnie's face fall.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. You know I'm an insensitive bastard. I'm at your command, you could ravish me any way you want" he said smirking. He wanted to lighten the mood.

Bonnie laughed. Damon never changed. Bonnie was about to offer Damon some drink, when her mobile phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. Elena. She really wanted to let it go to voicemail.

"Hi Elena" she answered. "I don't think that's a good idea…..Elena, I'm tired….Fine…I'll be there" she huffed and ended the call.

"What does she want. Let me guess, she wants you to go over to hers and have a dinner"

Bonnie was surprised. "That's exactly what she wants. She wants me to bond with Stefan"

Damon let out a hearty laugh. "Ah, and if she knew that you and Stefan already bonded in the most intimate way…Man"

Bonnie threw a cushion at him. Damon could be so forward some times. Bonnie pouted her lips and looked at him. "Damon?"

"Hell no Bonnie" he said, straight away knowing what she wanted.

"Please?" she begged.

"No Bonnie, go do whatever you're going to do but don't string me along".

"But Damon please!" she begged like a little child, her lips pouted and tears actually brimming in her eyes.

"Ah Little Witch. Don't look at me like that…Fine" he surrendered. "This might actually be fun".

* * *

Elena was very excited for this dinner, she really wanted her friend and boyfriend to bond. They were few of the most important peoples in her life. Everything was ready, Stefan was already there with her, now they were only waiting for Bonnie.

The bell rang to announce Bonnie's arrival. Elena went to open the door and she found Stefan next to her. She smiled and opened the door for her best friend, and saw that Damon was with her.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought Damon along" Bonnie said, trying to sound cheerful.

Both Elena and Stefan was stunned. They had literally met an hour ago, how comes they were coming together.

"I - ah. No. But how did you find Damon and invite him?" Elena asked.

"Oh I was there when you called" Damon said and received a nudge to his side.

"We bumped into each other on the way. So I invited him with me" Bonnie amended.

"Well. That's great" Elena said amused, and gave way for them to enter.

* * *

The dinner was going really awkward for Stefan. Not only was he shocked that his brother arrived with Bonnie, but he was also shocked that they seemed to be getting on so well. Elena had told him that when she introduced them earlier today it had seemed that they took a liking to each other but he had dismissed the thought. But now, when the evidence was in his face, he couldn't dismiss it. It seemed like they were really having fun.

"You two seem to be getting on well" Elena commented.

"We always do. I mean, we are getting on well, since we met an hour ago" Damon said, trying to fix his mistake. Bonnie chuckled lightly by his side.

The conversation carried on and some what it came to pools and beach's and drowning.

"Bonnie do you remember when that time at the beach-" Damon started but was cut off by Bonnie's coughing, fake coughing at that. Damn, he was slipping again. How was she able to do this. How was Bonnie and Stefan able to do this, see each other, talk, but pretend not to know each other. Not to talk about private jokes. "I mean, remember when I told you today, about a memory of mine at the beach?" he asked.

"mm hmm" Bonnie nodded, but her eyes were warning him not to reveal too much, after all not only it was about Elena but Stefan also didn't know that they had already met.

"Whatever its nothing" Damon retreated. It was no fun when you couldn't share memories, especially this one he had shared with Bonnie. They were at the beach on their 'Forget Stefan' mission, and they hard heard shouts and screams. They had looked and saw that someone was drowning, he continued to walk but Bonnie stopped him, asking him to save the girl. He had told her so many people was watching someone else could do it, but she had insisted he do it, since they all were just watching. So he did, he obliged and saved the girl, and for the first time in his life he had become the hero. He had actually liked that feeling. So he wanted to share this memory, but it wasn't fun when you had to cut so many things out, so he decided it was best not to say anything.

Elena left the table to bring in desert. The moment she left, silence descended on the table. Bonnie was looking anywhere but at Stefan, Damon was looking at Stefan, Bonnie and his surroundings. Stefan was only looking at Bonnie and Damon. Finally, he exploded.

"What the hell is going on?" he hissed.

Bonnie remained silent but Damon didn't. "What do you mean little brother?"

"You know what I mean Damon. Stop playing games!"

Damon chuckled darkly. "I'm not the one who's playing games. That's you Stefan. Mr, I Don't Know Who Bonnie Is".

"That's none of your business Damon!"

"And my relation to Bonnie is your business. I don't think so"

"Damon-"

"Stop it!" Bonnie hissed, trying to stop this ridiculous argument. Elena was about to come now, and they couldn't risk her finding out everything.

Damon smirked, and in an low, husky voice he said. "You're not the only one who knew Bonnie in the past" he chuckled as Stefan's face went from shock, to anger and rage. He wanted to say more but was denied by the arrival of Elena.

Rest of the dinner went in silent. Stefan refused to talk, his eyes only on Bonnie and Damon, Bonnie was silent, the night was wearing her out. Damon was quite too, but only because everyone else was silent. Elena had tried to engage everyone into conversation at first but it hadn't worked, so she quit. She felt the tension but she didn't understand it.

"Well that was an interesting dinner" Damon said as he and Bonnie were leaving, they mumbled their goodbyes and left.

On the way home Damon and Bonnie parted ways to go to their own houses. Bonnie entered the key to her door, when she felt a breath on her neck.

"You never told me you knew Damon" Stefan said, his voice accusing. Bonnie turned around and saw that he was close, too close.

She breathed for air, but realised her mistake when she breathed in his favourite cologne. It still hadn't changed. It was the same. She felt tears prickle her eyes.

"So?" she shrugged.

"So? Stay away from him Bonnie" Stefan warned.

Bonnie's anger flared. "You cant decide who I stay away from Stefan. I like Damon, I care for him. I'm not staying away. We're talking about you're brother for Christ sake!"

"That's why I'm warning you Bonnie! Because I know my brother so well!"

"No Stefan. Maybe you don't know your brother so well"

Stefan chuckled. "You think you know him. How well do you know him Bonnie. How do you know him anyway? Before me or after me?" he asked. He was dying to know the answer.

"After you" Bonnie answered, finding no reason to hide the truth. Stefan felt somewhat relieved.

"I'm saying it again. Stay away from him Bonnie, he's not who you think he is! He's dangerous"

"Dangerous is the last think Damon could be. Why are you doing this Stefan? Damon is not dangerous! To me, you're more dangerous"

Stefan growled. "Bonnie! Don't make me mad. Stay away from him! I'm begging you stay away!"

"Are you warning Elena off Damon too, because they're close as well. Protect her"

"Elena has me" Stefan said and Bonnie's heart crumbled. It was true Elena had Stefan, and she had no one. She had Damon for now, but even he was not allowed.

"No" Bonnie said, trying to talk so she wouldn't cry.

Stefan slammed Bonnie to the door, but made sure the impact didn't hurt. "Bonnie! Its not time to be stubborn. Just listen to me! He's dangerous. More dangerous than me, than I ever could be" Stefan looked into Bonnie's eyes and his expression softened. "Do you think if we weren't, I would've….I would've"

"You would've what?" Bonnie urged, her breath slowing. He was so close, his breath caressing her skin.

Stefan regained composure. "It doesn't matter, not now anyway. Just

this once listen to me. Please?"

Once for that voice, for that plea Bonnie would've done anything. Not anymore.

A soft "Why did you leave?" escaped Bonnie's lips.

Stefan squeezed his eyes shut. He took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he saw that a tear fell from Bonnie's eyes. Without knowing what he was doing Stefan dipped his head and kissed the tear away.

"I had to" was all he said before disappearing into darkness.

The spot were Stefan kissed was burning. Bonnie groaned, went inside her house and slammed the door. He said the same thing every time. He had to. But he had to why? Why was what Bonnie wanted to know. He had to because he couldn't stand her? He had to because he never liked her? He had to because they're was someone else behind. Why?

* * *

**A/N: Well I had to include Damon, though this is a different Damon I included.. I hope you enjoyed the chapter…**


	4. Quit Playing Games With My Heart

**Hi everyone, I'm back. I had an off day today so, I've been able to write this chapter. I really hope you liked it.**

**I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read and review this story. Also to everyone who alerted and favourite it. Its means a lot to see people liking my work. **

**Thanks a lot to my anonymous reviewers too, you know who you are..**

**Oh and yes, they are vampires.**

**Lastly, I don't own **_**Vampire Diaries.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4 - Quit Playing Games With My Heart**

Bonnie was ready to go to school. She left her house and closed the door, when she turned around she saw Damon on her porch.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh well I thought I'd check up on you, and, I was bored at home and if I spent another moment with Stefan, I'd probably ended up killing him"

"Why?" she asked as they both started to make their way to her car.

"Well, Stefan was always so annoying but after last night, it was the worst. He kept on talking and talking, lecturing me, as if I would listen to him. I don't think he liked the fact that we knew each other"

"I know" Bonnie answered, and continued at Damon's raised brow. "After dinner when I came home, he came by. He lectured me too, if it makes you feel any better"

"Let me guess? 'Stay away from Damon, he's a bad guy' That's what he said right?"

Bonnie laughed at Damon's attempt of imitating Stefan. "Yep. Aren't you offended?"

"Nah, I'm used to it. Stefan pretty much says that to everyone I'm around. Anyway did you listen to him, about the lecture?" Damon questioned.

Bonnie smirked. "Well, since I'm here talking to you, than I guess not"

"That's my girl! Come on lets take you to school little witch, or you're going to be late" he said and ushered her to her car, taking the drivers seat, but Bonnie didn't complain.

...

They arrived to the school, and as Bonnie was about to get off, Damon stopped her. He got out of the car and a second later he was at the passenger side, opening the door for Bonnie.

Bonnie gave a smile to Damon. "Why thank you" she said stepping out of the car.

"Oh its not for your benefit little witch. I just want the whole school to get a good view of me"

"You're such a jerk" Bonnie chuckled.

Damon put his arm around Bonnie's shoulder and started walking with her. He leaned in close and whispered, "You know the moment you step in alone, every single girl is going to ask you who that hottie was. They're going to ambush you"

"You're so full of yourself"

"Oh no, no I'm just confident and I'm being honest"

"Whatever"

"Don't look to your right but Stefan's checking us out" Damon said. Off course Bonnie did just that. She looked toward her right and there he was, Stefan and Elena standing near the entrance of the building. Elena was telling something to Stefan but it seemed like he wasn't listening. His attention was on both of them, glaring. Instantly Bonnie felt uncomfortable and tried to get Damon's arm of her shoulder, but Damon didn't allow it.

"Oh no Bonnie, my arm is staying there. Plus we're going to make Stefan jealous" he said smirking.

"Oh no Damon, we're not doing anything like that"

"Why the hell not?" Damon asked.

Bonnie stopped now and faced Damon, moving his arm in the process. "We're not doing anything like that. There's no reason for me to make Stefan jealous. Its over, its in the past. Anyway, I wouldn't do anything that would hurt Elena"

"Come on Bonnie it'll be fun"

"No!" Bonnie said and tried to walk away but was stopped by Damon.

"Fine. I'm sorry. I thought it'd be a little fun. I didn't think anything serious. If you don't want to, fine. Ok?"

"Ok" Bonnie smiled.

* * *

"So what do you think about Elena's new boyfriend?" Caroline asked Bonnie as they sat to eat their lunch. Immediately, Bonnie lost her appetite.

"I don't know. He seems ok" she tried to sound nonchalant.

"Oh I think he's so gorgeous. And have you seen the brother? Oh My God!" Caroline squealed.

Bonnie laughed. Damon seemed to have that effect everywhere. "Yeah Damon's nice" she commented.

"Have you met him?" Caroline asked, hopeful.

"Erm. Yeah I did. The other day" Bonnie replied.

"Oh Bonnie you have to introduce us. You have to!" Caroline begged.

"Fine" Bonnie replied and received a big hug from Caroline. She was glad that the conversation had steered away from Stefan.

* * *

Bonnie entered History her heart heavy. She dreaded this lesson. She really didn't want to be here. Especially after last night, but thankfully it was the last lesson of the day. She remembered Stefan at her door step, their argument, especially the moment he had kissed her tear away. She was still affected by it, even though she hated to admit it, she couldn't den it.

She took her seat, trying so hard to not look at him. But it was so hard to ignore him. Not because of her own history with him or her feelings. But there was something else about him. There was a heavy pull coming off from him. As if silently urging people to come to him. Almost the way a predator would call to its prey. Bonnie shuddered, ignoring the thought right away.

"Lovers tiff?"

She heard him say. She turned round to find him at the seat next to her. "I'm sorry?" she said.

"You and Damon. This morning in the parking lot, seemed like you two were arguing" Stefan cleared.

Bonnie smiled remembering the reason of their argument. She quickly recovered as she felt Stefan's glare. "None of your business"

"Well, since its my brother and my-…Whatever since its my brother I think it is my business. What did you two argue about?" Stefan insisted.

"I said its none of your business Stefan!" Bonnie hissed, not understanding why he wasn't letting it go.

"Bonnie-" Stefan started but was blocked by the entrance of Alaric Saltzman, announcing the start of the class. Bonnie release a breath of relief. She didn't know how she'd explain to Stefan that their argument was about whether or not to make him jealous.

The lesson had ended and she quickly made her way out, but this time she wasn't quick enough as Stefan stopped her just outside the class room door.

"You weren't quick enough this time Bonnie" he said blocking her way.

"What do you want Stefan?" Bonnie asked. She was getting tired of this.

"You're not listening to me. I told you to stay away from him"

"And I told you. I'm not going to stay away from him!"

"What is it about him? He's not good for you Bonnie, he never will be!" Stefan didn't allow her to answer as he went on. He looked deep into her eyes. "Once you would've done anything I've asked you to. Why not now?" he asked.

Bonnie gasped. "Your hitting below the belt Stefan. Like you said. **Once** I would've done what you asked. But a lot has changed since than, I changed"

"Nothing changed Bonnie, its still the same. Don't you think we should talk, so at least we can stop all this awkwardness every time we see each other"

"You want to talk? How about you give me a reason Stefan? I swear to you, the moment you tell me the reason you left me, I will leave you alone. I just want to know why?" Bonnie asked. Did she not deserve an explanation, even an excuse?

Stefan went quite just as she knew he would. "I thought so" Bonnie remarked and made her way out of the building.

What was he keeping from her? Why was he so mysterious about the break-up?

Bonnie was reaching her car now. She was furious and mad. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Stefan in front of her car waiting for her. It was impossible how fast he was, she hadn't even seen him ahead of her. She looked around, the car park was deserted now, they were alone.

"At least explain me one thing" Stefan said, resuming their conversation. He continued when Bonnie raised her eyebrow.

"Damon" he said.

"What about Damon?" Bonnie said, sighing.

"How do you know him? How did you meet him? Why cant you let him go?" Stefan fired the questions one after the other.

"If I tell you, are you going to answer my question?" Bonnie challenged.

Stefan sighed. "Why cant you just let **that **go?"

Bonnie's anger flared. It was so cruel the way he was dismissing it. It was the most important question to her and he was dismissing it as if it was nothing. "You know what? Just go" Bonnie said trying to get past him to her car.

Stefan stopped her, taking hold of her hand. She was trapped between his body and her car now. "Just know that I-"

"You had to, right? You had to leave" Bonnie interrupted angrily.

"Yes" Stefan answered resigned.

"It's all you say Stefan. I can understand that, but I want to know why? Don't I at least deserve that?"

"You don't want to know the reason"

"I do"

"You don't. Why do you even care?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie gasped, shocked. How could he ask something like that? "Go away Stefan!"

"You couldn't have possibly loved me!" Stefan vented. "If you had, you'd listen to me now, Damon wouldn't have been in the picture"

Ever word he said cut Bonnie's heat like a knife. How could he think she never loved him? How could he be so cruel?

"Go Stefan. Go now!" Bonnie warned. She could feel it, her power was erupting. Her anger and sadness was feeding her power, and if he didn't leave now, she could quite possibly do something she'd regret.

"I'm not going Bonnie"

"She said go, little brother" the both heard Damon say. He quickly came to Bonnie's side and hugged her, reassuring her that everything would be ok.

"You stay out of this Damon!" Stefan growled.

"No, I'm not. You know you have to stop lecturing people" he said. Rubbing Bonnie's back soothingly.

Suddenly Bonnie was pushed aside, as Stefan came up to Damon and pushed him on the car.

"Stay away from her Damon! You've ruined so many peoples life. I wont let you ruin hers"

"Stefan. Damon" Bonnie tried to interfere but none of them heard her. She was frightened to interfere though. There was an animosity in the argument that scared her.

"I'm no threat to her"

"You're the biggest threat to anyone around you!" Stefan hissed.

"Why do you even care? Does your girlfriend know you corner her best friend at every opportunity? Wonder what she'd say if she heard? Just admit it brother, you're jealous!"

That made Stefan pause. "Just leave her alone!" he said and released his hold on Damon. Immediately Bonnie went next to Damon, since he was the injured party. Just before Stefan left, he paused and looked at them, a grave expression on his face. Bonnie wondered, was that pain she saw in his eyes?

* * *

A week had passed since the argument in the parking lot. Bonnie ignored Stefan at every opportunity. She'd go to her History class and ignore him, even if he'd call out to her she'd ignore him. After the first few days he stopped too. They just saw each other when Elena was around to keep up the pretences. But he seemed more relaxed now.

She didn't understand why Stefan was so against the idea of her being friends with Damon. It was just Damon after all, what danger could he be to her?

Damon was being a great friend. He was really supportive and entertaining. He was coming round to her house nearly ever day. He was also spending a lot of time with Caroline. She had mentioned Caroline to Damon and he had said he wanted to meet her, so she had introduced them. And now they were dating, sort of. Not, according to Damon.

Bonnie and Caroline was sitting at Bonnie's living room, eating ice cream and watching TV. Caroline was awfully quiet today, Bonnie thought. She wasn't her usual chirpy self.

"Are you ok? You're really quiet today" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"Yeah"

"Is it Damon?"

Caroline rubbed her neck, above the scarf she was wearing. "No" she said with a smile.

So everything was good there, Bonnie thought.

"Bonnie you would tell me everything right? And I mean everything?" Caroline asked suddenly.

"Er. Yeah" Bonnie answered not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Then spill" Caroline all but commanded.

"I don't understand"

"You and Stefan"

Bonnie's breath caught in her throat. "What?"

"What's going on between you two Bonnie?"

"Nothing!" Bonnie tried to sound as if she was offended by the mere idea.

"Don't lie to me Bonnie Bennett. I'm not blind!"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie questioned.

"Its there Bonnie. Its there for any one who wants to see. I've seen the way you two are around each other. Ignoring each other, stealing secret glances when no ones watching. I've seen the way Stefan looks at you when he thought no ones watching, and I've seen the way you look at him. I've seen how you lot are around Elena too, as if you lot are good friends, but when she's not around it changes. There's tension whenever you two are in the same room. I've been observant Bonnie"

Bonnie sighed. This was really not the time for Caroline to start being observant. "Caro-"

"I've asked Damon too" Bonnie dreaded the answer. "But he denied it too quickly that it only made me more suspicious"

"And…" Caroline started but stopped, reluctant to say more but wanting to. "I've seen you and Stefan, last week at the parking lot. My car had stopped working so I walked back to school to see if anyone was there, and then I saw you and Stefan near your car. You were arguing I think. But anyone who saw it would've seen what I saw"

"And what's that?" Bonnie asked, afraid of her answer.

"Two people in love. Arguing. Lust, passion, anger all combined and flaring up in the air"

Bonnie let out a bitter chuckle. How wrong she was. "Only one person in love Caroline. Only one" she said sadly.

"Oh my God! Bonnie you fell in love with your best friends boyfriend?"

Bonnie shook her head. She didn't want Caroline to have a bad view of her. "Remember 2 years ago? When I went on holiday with my father?" she asked. Caroline knew now, so she thought she might as well tell her, rather than her thinking wrong.

"Yeah, I do" Caroline answered, thinking what had that got anything to do with Stefan.

"Remember I said I had met a guy there?"

"Yeah, you had said some fleeting affair or something" Caroline answered now remembering.

"Well, he wasn't as fleeting as I said he was. I loved him Caroline. I loved him more than I ever loved anyone. I loved him with my whole being. When he left it crushed me. I tried to pretend to you lot but inside I was breaking every second. I still haven't recovered from it apparently"

"That's all sad Bonnie, wished you told us then so we could've helped you. But what has this got anything to do with Stefan?"

Bonnie chuckled lightly. How had Caroline, who discovered her and Stefan by observing was not able to put two and two together?

"It was him Caroline. That guy was Stefan"

Caroline gasped. "Oh my God Bonnie! Does Elena know. Silly me, of course she doesn't now"

And, Bonnie explained the rest to Caroline. How she knew Damon, what had happened since the first day she saw Stefan. A weight lifted of Bonnie's shoulder, she was some what glad she told Caroline. All this was becoming too much to her and she really needed some one else other than Damon to talk to. Damon was a great, but talking with a girl friend was different.

"Oh my God Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" Caroline said alarmed.

"What-What happened to you?" she said pointing to Caroline's neck, which her scarf had revealed. On Caroline's neck was a big purple bruise. It looked like a vicious bite mark.

Caroline immediately covered her neck. "Its-its nothing"

"How could it be nothing!"

"Damon's a bit of a rough lover, that's it!"

This made Bonnie pause. She didn't know Damon in that sense, what kind of a lover he was. But she was sure that was wrong. It looked deep, not like a normal love bite.

* * *

Bonnie was dying to see Damon, she hadn't seen him all day today and she had a few things to say to him. It was now the end of the school day, she thought of maybe going by his house and talking to him.

She realised she didn't have to, as she saw him perched on her car, waiting for her. She charged up to him.

"What the hell Damon!"

Damon was shocked. "What?" he asked.

"Caroline! I've seen her neck!"

Damon froze. "Bonnie I-"

"I was really happy for her Damon, you made her happy. But those marks! I don't care what you lot do in the bedroom but that Damon! It looked so-so severe, so deep!"

"Bonnie-"

"She's my friend Damon, you are too. But leave your sick fantasies to someone else. You must've hurt her. Its just wrong Damon"

"Its none of your business Bonnie!" Damon growled. Bonnie was taken aback, Damon had never talked to her this way.

"It is my business!" she continued refusing to back down. She felt responsible, because she was the one who introduced them. She was right in his face now.

Damon took a deep breath. "Let it go Bonnie. You should go!" he said in a tone that warned her.

"I'm not. Maybe you shouldn't be with her, if you're going to hurt her"

"Bonnie, you should go"

"Why you're going to bite me too?"

Damon let our a bitter chuckle. If she was honest, it creeped her.

"I don't want to hurt you. So I'm leaving" he said and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" she shouted behind his back, but he was gone. Bonnie looked around, she alone in the car park now.

She went to unlock her door. She felt a presence behind her. When she turned around she saw Stefan. She jumped.

"God! You scared me"

"You should" he said. "Especially of Damon" he said.

"Not again Stefan. I'm not in the mood" she said turning round, but Stefan blocked her.

"You cant seem to stay away from him. He's with Caroline, but yet you interfere, tell him to leave her. What is it Bonnie? What is it about him?" he asked.

Bonnie felt a sense of deja-vu. They were in the same spot and same position as last week.

"Its not like you think. Anyway what is it to you?"

Stefan's anger flared. He went closer to Bonnie, accelerating her heart beat.

"Is he better? Better than me? He's insensitive Bonnie. Does he pleasure you more than I did? Does he make you feel special? He cant, not the way I did" Stefan said, he seemed like in a daze. He didn't want to utter these words, but he couldn't stop them either. They were pouring out.

Bonnie gasped. What was he doing? He must be crazy to talk like this, as if he cared. Hurting her more, for a moment giving her hope.

"The past week I was happy. Relieved when Damon went for Caroline. But here you are begging him to leave her. Do you love him that much?" he asked, pained.

"You don't have any right to ask me these!" Bonnie said, finding her voice and thanking her anger for concealing her real emotions.

"I have every right! You were mine! Did you forget everything we had?" he asked her, he was furious now.

It was the first time they were openly talking about their past relationship.

"I didn't forget anything. But its all in the past now"

"Maybe. We need to be friends, for Elena's sake" he said and shocked Bonnie, how he was able to switch so quickly. It hurt her to see his love for Elena. Maybe she was a bad friend but she couldn't deny her feelings.

"I know" Bonnie said softly.

"But we have to clear things between us first. You need to stay away from him"

Bonnie got angry again. "Is that the only thing we need to clear? How about you tell me why you left?" Maybe Bonnie was being pushy, but that was the only thing she wanted to know. Why he had left when everything was so good. When they were good together.

"Bonnie don't push me"

"Why Stefan? Just tell me and I'll let it go. That's the only thing I want to know. Why?"

Suddenly Bonnie was pushed against the car. She saw Stefan hit the bonnet of the car, leaving a dent.

"Because I loved you!" he shouted.

Bonnie didn't know whether to be shocked at the fact that his punch had left a dent in her car, or to be shocked at his words...

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I really hope you liked it. I wasn't thinking of writing the last part this chapter, but it was constantly coming up and I couldn't ignore it. I wrote and wrote unable to stop. When I did stop I wasn't happy so continued. Its been a long chapter, and I don't know if I'm developing things quickly, I like it to be slow and steady. But like I said, the last part wouldn't go away from my brain till I wrote it. I really hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Just Dont Tell Me That

**A/N: Hi everyone, hope everyone is good. : )**

**My update is finally here. I really hope I wont disappoint you lot with this chapter especially after the amazing response and reviews I got for the last chapter.. Thank you so much for the reviews and response, it motivates me.**

**Also thanks for all the alerts and favourites too.**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries. **

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 5 - Just Don't Tell Me That**_

"_Why Stefan? Just tell me and I'll let it go. That's the only thing I want to know. Why?"_

_Suddenly Bonnie was pushed against the car. She saw Stefan hit the bonnet of the car, leaving a dent._

"_Because I loved you!" he shouted._

_Bonnie didn't know whether to be shocked at the fact that his punch had left a dent in her car, or to be shocked at his words._

"I…What…Did…I" Bonnie was lost for her words. Her mind was reeling. Did he just say what she thought he said.

She put her head in her arms. Her head was aching. When she lifted her head, she saw that Stefan was no where to be seen. He was gone. She laughed bitterly under her breath. Trust him to make the most important revelation in her life and then disappear like it was nothing.

She wanted to laugh. She wanted to cry. Her heart was split into two this very second. Half of it was happy, dancing in joy. Happy that he too had loved her. What they had was real and she wasn't delusional. The other part of her, the more sane part, was breaking. Crying. Sad, mad, because he was here now but he wasn't hers. He was Elena's. Mad, because he said he loved her but still left her. Sad, because she didn't know what to do now. _So what if he loved you then, he loves Elena now_, a little voice screamed to her. She wanted to ignore that voice and embrace the surge of hope and happiness the 4 little words had brought. But that 4 little words had shattered her world more than ever. Made things much more complicated. At least for her.

Slowly Bonnie made her way to her car. As she passed, she absentmindedly traced the dent Stefan's hand had left. Her mind was too numb to register the fact that it was impossible for Stefan to leave that dent.

She was driving without a specific destination. She needed to clear her mind, she needed to feel the rush of wind as she sped on the road. Though she had promised herself to never cry over Stefan again, she couldn't help the tear that escaped. But she allowed it this time. This was a different situation after all, it was unexpected. But she didn't, wouldn't cry hysterically, just few silent tears that came deep from her heart.

When she finally stopped, she looked and found herself at the boarding house. Maybe she had to be here. Well, she had to talk to Stefan anyway. He couldn't just say that and leave like that.

Bonnie got out of the car and went to the door. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

She was relieved and disappointed at the same time when Damon answered the door.

"Bonnie? If you came about Caroline-" he couldn't say more as Bonnie stopped him.

"Is Stefan around?" she asked.

"No. I haven't seen him yet. He hasn't come home. Bonnie what's wrong?" he asked, knowing that there was something wrong.

Bonnie went into Damon's arms and he held her tight. "Everything's so complicated. So horrible" she said. She already forgot her argument with Damon. Truth was she needed him in her life, and she couldn't stay mad at him for long. They would just have to solve that problem later. Now she had a bigger problem and she needed all the support she could get.

"Why is everything complicated? What happened?"

"He- he told me he loved me. Before, when we were together"

"And?"

"And? How can you say that Damon?"

"Didn't you already know that?" Damon asked.

"No. Did you?" she asked looking up at him.

"Of course. He's my brother Bonnie. Of course I'd know. What I don't understand is why this has shaken you so much?"

"Because all this time I thought he never loved me, like I was just a toy to him. And now he told me he did love me and he left. Damon I don't know what to do now?" she said putting her head back on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here Bonnie?" They both heard Stefan's voice and jumped apart.

"I- I came-" but she didn't get to finish her sentence.

"You came to laugh at me? Tell him what I told you and laugh? Or you came to beg Damon more? Which one is it?"

Damon made his way back inside, he decided this was the time for Bonnie and Stefan to talk. Alone.

"No. I came to see you" Bonnie answered.

"Why?" Stefan asked, nonchalant.

"Why? How can you ask me that?" Bonnie said, angry. "You cant just tell me what you did and just run away Stefan. You cant do that!"

"You wanted to know why I left you. And I told you. There wasn't anything else left to say"

"There wasn't? How about you tell me why you left if you had loved me like you said?"

"Bonnie. Remember what you said. You said you'll let it go if I told you why I left. And I did, so now let it go"

"How can I Stefan? When I asked you to tell me the reason, I wasn't expecting something like this. You cant just stop there Stefan"

"I have to" he said.

"You know what? I don't believe that you loved me! If you had you wouldn't be here like this. You wouldn't have left. I think you just pitied me and told me that lie to make me feel better"

Stefan actually looked hurt. "How can you say that Bonnie! How can you doubt my love! I did love you! Don't you remember anything we shared? It just wasn't meant to be. It had to end, and it did"

Maybe Bonnie was a masochist, or maybe she just wanted the truth, but she couldn't help her words when she asked; "What about Elena? Is she meant to be?"

Stefan sighed and went silent for a moment. "Maybe" was all he said.

"I see" Bonnie said silently.

"Do you?" Stefan asked, searching her eyes. Bonnie turned around to go to her car, but Stefan's voice stopped her.

"Bonnie"

"Yes?" she asked him.

"Don't. Don't ever regret it. What we had"

"I never did" Bonnie answered honestly.

"No matter what happens. No matter what you hear or see. Please don't regret us. I wouldn't be able to live with it if you did"

Bonnie was confused. Why would she? She could never regret anything she had done with Stefan. Any of the moments she had shared with him. How could she regret loving?

"I wouldn't. Ever" she said and left.

* * *

Bonnie was at school. She really didn't want to come but she had to. She couldn't miss school. Plus staying at home and trying to make sense of the things Stefan was saying was much more tiring and was making her crazy.

"Bonnie! How are you?" Elena asked.

"I'm good. Thanks" Bonnie didn't want to be so formal with her friend, so distant. But she couldn't help it. She couldn't just go back to being Bonnie and Elena again. It was impossible. Elena didn't know maybe, but a lot of things had changed between them. Every time she looked at Elena, Bonnie felt millions of different emotions. Anger, love, regret, guilt, sadness were the ones she was able to name.

"We don't get to spend a lot time together anymore. We should go out" Elena said.

"Yeah" Bonnie replied. "We should"

"What happened to your car? Did you hit it?" Elena asked suddenly, causing Bonnie to remember that moment two days ago. "Bonnie?"

"Oh. Erm.. No" Bonnie answered.

"Well what happened?" Elena pressed. Bonnie sighed she couldn't tell her that, her boyfriend had done it by a moment of anger.

"Something dropped. Something heavy and it got dent now" she lied. How did he do that anyway, Bonnie wondered.

* * *

Bonnie entered her History lesson and quietly and made her way to her desk. She had made a decision the other day. She wouldn't bother Stefan anymore. She had promised him that if he did tell her the reason he left she would let it go. And in his own way, he gave her the answer, even though it made her more confused than ever. But she had promised and she will keep her promise. It was time to move on. They had loved each other in the past, but they were now in the present. He had some one else in his life, and it was time for her to move on too. Maybe she wouldn't have some one in her life, because honestly at the moment she couldn't see herself happy with anyone. But that was her own choice.

"Good Morning everyone" Alaric said, entering the class.

What a morning! Bonnie thought.

"We have the Founders Day in a months time. As you all know that is a very important day for the town. And as the history class we are going to participate in it in many creative ways. We are going to make a play, and a presentation. In the presentation we are going to give the audience information about the towns history, and in the play we are going to act out the important things that had happened during the past years"

Alaric was a different teacher, so him engaging them in different activities was normal and appreciated. Students enjoyed his class and respected him.

Bonnie was excited at the idea. She loved theatres and plays and to be doing one themselves was an exciting idea for her. Just what she needed to distract herself from life. Especially when the play was about their home town it was all the more important and exciting. Who knew what she'd discover during her researches about the town.

"I'm pairing you all up and during all History lessons, up till the day of the event, you will work on the play" he said and started pairing students. Bonnie hoped he will pair her up with someone she liked and got along. It really wouldn't be fair if she was paired with someone she didn't get along.

"Bonnie you're pairing with…" he said and looked around the class to see who hasn't been paired. Bonnie smiled waiting. "Stefan" Alaric announced and Bonnie's smile dropped immediately.

She couldn't work with Stefan! Not when she just started to ignore him, to move on.

"Erm. Mr Saltzman?" Bonnie tried.

"Later Bonnie" he said dismissing her.

Bonnie sighed and slumped to her seat. She'd had to wait.

"Alright everyone. You can all go to Library now and start your research but don't think you can go anywhere else. At the beginning of the next class I want to see what you've done previous lesson. You can go now" he said dismissing the class.

Bonnie stayed in her seat and waited. She saw Stefan glancing at her before he left, but she didn't respond.

"Yes Bonnie?" Alaric asked, seeing that Bonnie still didn't go.

"I- I cant be partners with Stefan. Impossible" she said.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"We don't get on well. I wouldn't be able to do my work. Please let me be partners with someone else" she begged.

"Well, if you don't get on well Bonnie I think this is the perfect time for you two to solve your problems. Put your differences aside and work together. You can go now"

"But Mr-"

"Bonnie please"

Bonnie groaned and made her way out of the lesson. She couldn't believe she had to work with him. Bonnie left the class to see Stefan hadn't went and was waiting for her. She started walking and soon he followed.

"He didn't allow you to switch partners?" he asked, some what a smile on his face.

Bonnie looked his way but didn't answer him. She had too much on her mind. How was she going to survive a month of being close to him. Alone.

They made their way up to the library and found an empty table in the corner. Bonnie then made her way to the book shelves, searched for a few books then brought them back to the table and started studying them.

While she was skimming the pages, Stefan's hand went on the book, preventing her from turning the pages.

She looked up at him, questioning with her eyes.

"You've been awfully quite today" he said.

Bonnie sighed. "There's nothing to talk about"

"But you haven't said anything at all"

"What do you want me to say Stefan? I'm trying to do some work here" she said getting back to reading but Stefan stopped her again.

"We're supposed to work together Bonnie. In pairs. Anyway, I can give you information about the town too. You don't need to look into the books" he said.

Bonnie shut the book, folded her arms on them and asked; "Oh yeah? How is that? You don't even know here"

"Erm, well I do know this town. Its my hometown actually. And I've heard a lot about it during the years"

"This is your home town?" Bonnie asked unable to believe him. She had not known this about him. They came from the same town. During their time together, they had talked about a lot of things but somehow their hometowns wasn't one of them.

"Yes" he answered.

"Well. We needs facts for the play not gossip" she said changing the subject, she didn't want Stefan to see how affected she was by that little information.

"Sometimes gossip reveals more facts, interesting facts than books" Stefan said.

"I don't need your facts Stefan. I'm sure whatever you know would be in the books, or something I've heard myself after all we're nearly the same age"

Stefan looked like he wanted to laugh but Bonnie ignored him. Then Stefan took hold of Bonnie's hand preventing her from turning the page. Bonnie immediately removed her hand, any little contact sent shocks to her body.

"Bonnie stop this"

"Stop what?" she asked.

"This. Ignoring me. Not talking to me. Cant we at least be friends? Talk to each other civilised? We have a month of seeing each other"

"This is me being civil with you" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie-"

"Let it go Stefan" she said, feeding his own words to him.

* * *

Bonnie heard knock on her door and went to answer it and found Elena on her doorstep.

"Elena? Come in"

"I thought I'd come round and we talk for a bit" Elena said settling on the couch.

"Off course" Bonnie took her seat next to Elena on the couch.

"Do you like Stefan?" Elena asked.

Bonnie's breath caught in her throat. "What?"

"I mean as friends. As my boyfriend. Do you like him? Its important to me"

"Oh erm.. Yeah"

"That's good" she answered. "So you're getting pretty close with Damon" Elena continued.

"Oh no. I'm not. We're just friends"

"Well Bonnie, I have to say something to you. I'm telling this for many reasons. 1. Because I need someone to talk to, its killing me, and you're the only person who'd understand. 2. One day I'll need your help 3. If you're getting closer to Damon, in any way, you have to know this"

"What is it?"

"But please don't freak out. Or judge. Please?"

"Elena?"

"Stefan and Damon…. They're vampires"

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.. Its shorter than the previous one, but this chapter was a bit like a filler chapter.. Also I'll try to update sooner within a few days to make up for it..**


	6. Against All Odds

**Hi everyone.. I wasn't really happy with the last chapter so I'm updating this one earlier than usual.. I really hope this chapter will make up for it and you'll enjoy it..**

**Thank you so much for the reviews/alerts and favourites everyone it means a lot to me.. Also thanks a lot to my anonymous reviewers, I havent forgotten you even if I cant reply personally..**

**Happy reading. : )**

**I don't own VD..**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 6 - Against All Odds**_

"_What is it?"_

"_But please don't freak out. Or judge. Please?"_

"_Elena?"_

"_Stefan and Damon…. They're vampires"_

Bonnie couldn't help it, she laughed. "Right Elena. There's no such things as vampires"

"Bonnie what I'm telling you is the truth"

"Come on Elena. Stop it"

"I'm not lying or joking Bonnie. I'm telling you this because you have to know Bonnie. For your own safety"

"So you're telling me that Stefan and Damon are vampires?"

"Yes. I know this is unbelievable and silly to you probably but its truth. I'm telling you this because I need someone to talk to. You're a witch Bonnie, you know about these things. I don't want to freak you out. I want your support"

Bonnie was silent. She couldn't get her head round this. Surely this must be a joke. They're was no such things as vampires! Damon and Stefan? Vampires? No.

"Bonnie think about all the attacks that happened previously"

"They're animal attacks Elena"

"That's what they said"

"You're starting to freak me out Elena. I think you should stop it"

"Maybe I was wrong to tell you. You know what forget it" Elena said and got up. "I should go"

When Elena left Bonnie sat on the couch again and sighed. Elena was being ridiculous. But however hard she tried, she couldn't completely ignore it. Something was nudging her at the back of her mind, telling her to take what Elena said seriously.

But how could she? She knew Stefan, she knew Damon. And from all those times she had spent with them, there was nothing unnatural about them. Wasn't there? Her mind asked. What about the dent in your car? It asked. The dent. Yes, it was impossible his punch to have that effect, but he was angry, she reasoned. What about the argument in the parking lot? It made you afraid, you knew there was an animosity in the fight. Because they were arguing, two grown strong males. It was a normal reaction. Yes, she always knew there was something different about them, but vampires?

Suddenly Bonnie remembered something and she gasped.

"Caroline!" she said to herself. Her neck, the marks. The bite marks. She remembered vividly how they had looked. Too raw, too deep, too severe. It wasn't like a normal love bite it was worst.

Could it be real? Could what Elena had said be the truth? The more she thought about it, the more things had made sense, the more she remembered. Back then, on holiday Stefan would've always leave at night for a short period of time. He'd think she was asleep but she wasn't. She had thought he was going for a walk, but now when she thought of it, she was left in horror. Was he feeding? Biting, killing humans?

* * *

Towards midnight Bonnie entered her house. She sat on the couch heavily and sighed. Suddenly she wanted to cry. The night was taking its toll. After Elena had left, Bonnie had went to Sheila, her grandmother, to clear her mind and have a little chat with the older woman to clear her mind. In the end she couldn't help herself and told Sheila what Elena had told her. What Bonnie learned at her grandmothers house left her paralysed, in fear, shock and disbelief. Sheila told her everything. Apparently, she knew things, a lot of things but had kept it from her for a long time. She confirmed it; Stefan and Damon were vampires, dangerous vampires she said. She told her she had to stay away from them and as a witch, it was her job was to protect this town against them.

It was unbelievable. She was in love, had been in love with a vampire, and befriended the other. Sheila had told her that she shouldn't invite them into her house, that way she'd be safe. But it was too late for that, she already had invited Damon in. He had access to her house.

She still couldn't believe it, Damon, her friend a vampire. And Stefan, the gentle, caring, her ex-boyfriend Stefan. A vampire?

Bonnie heard the knock on her door and went to answer it. She opened the door and saw Damon behind it. Bonnie didn't think and her instinct took over, she slammed the door shut, but Damon stopped it.

"Bonnie?" he asked, incredulous.

Bonnie mentally scolded herself. It was Damon for God's sake. What was she doing? She tried to gain her composure and slowly opened the door again. She tried to smile but she was sure it look strained.

"Damon. Hi"

"Bonnie what's wrong?" Damon asked, entering the house.

"Nothing. What are you doing here? At this time?" she asked, staying at the door step, not walking further.

"I came earlier, but you wasn't at home. I came by to check if you were back"

"Oh"

"Where were you?"

"At my grandmothers" she answered and went back to her thoughts. Should she confront him? Would he attack her if she did? She was alone at the house and if Damon did something no one would hear. He was strong, even when she thought he was human, he was strong. And now that she knew what he was, she was sure he was very strong. He probably would be able to kill her in matter of seconds, probably before she even had a chance to scream. Bonnie shuddered involuntarily.

Suddenly she felt Damon shaking her lightly and she couldn't help, she screamed.

"Bonnie? What is wrong with you?"

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"What's wrong? I'm talking to you, but you're not hearing me. You're shivering, and you screamed. Its like you're scared of something. What happened?"

"No-nothing" Bonnie tried so hard to be normal with him, but her mind kept screaming the same thing. _**He's a vampire!**_

Bonnie swallowed. "I-I'm tired Damon. I want to go to sleep"

Damon was confused. He didn't understand what had gotten into Bonnie. "Fine. Good night Bonnie"

"Good night Damon" she said and closed the door. Did they even sleep?

* * *

Bonnie couldn't sleep at all that night. Not even a wink. Her mind was swirling with thoughts, images. Images of Stefan and Damon. With fangs, attacking people. Killing them. Images of Caroline and Damon, Damon biting her. What her friend must've been through. Damon had to end his relationship with Caroline for real now.

What did she do now? Could she ever go back to normal with them? Could she ever she them as Stefan and Damon and not vampires? What would she do about being a witch? Her grandmother had told her it was her job to protect this town from evil and if they did something it was her role to end them. She had told her she would be very powerful one day, the most powerful Bennett witch ever. Could she? If Stefan or Damon attacked, killed someone. Would she be able to do it? Would she be able to kill them. Not because of power, but will her heart allow it?

The more Bonnie thought, the more confusing and crazy everything seemed. Later, she realized something. Elena knew. Which meant Stefan told her. He told Elena but he hadn't told herself. He had said he had loved her but he didn't tell her what he was. Didn't he trust her enough? Didn't he love her enough to trust her with his secret?

And Elena, how could she be with Stefan, knowing he was a vampire?

Bonnie looked at the clock. 5:00 am. Well, she might as well get up and get ready to school, take a shower.

* * *

3 hours later, Bonnie was all set and was ready to leave. She left the house and bumped into a hard chest. She looked up and gasped.

"D-Damon? What are you doing here?" she asked. She couldn't get over her fear and she cursed herself.

"I was worried and wondered if you were ok but I can see you're still the same. Something's shaken you" he said, trying to read her.

"No. Everything's ok. I-I'm need to go before I'm late"

Damon looked deep into her eyes. "I can sense your fear Bonnie, but I cant understand why?"

"I-I'm not scared" Bonnie tried, but Damon's gaze on her was nerving her.

"You know" he said silently and she looked up and saw his eyes darken.

"I know what?" she tried but he became angry.

"Don't play games with me Bonnie. I know you know. I can see it, I can smell your fear" he said and Bonnie went a few steps back.

"See? You're scared. Of me. Unbelievable." he said walking back and forth. He stopped right in front of. "You know I came to you yesterday, you could've told me than. Confront me. Rather than playing dumb"

Bonnie took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. It was all in the open now, she might as well ask.

"How do you know?" he asked instead.

"Its doesn't matter. Why didn't you tell me Damon?"

"The way you told me that you're a witch?" Damon smirked.

"Wh-what?" Bonnie was shocked.

"Yeah. I know that you're a witch Bonnie. I knew it from the first day I met you. Why didn't you tell me that you were a witch?" Damon asked turning the tables.

"I didn't know I was a witch then"

"But you knew it now. You were very much aware of who you were and what you were capable of"

"Its not an easy thing to say Damon. I cant just say I'm a witch, no one will believe me" Bonnie defended herself.

"Exactly Bonnie, same thing goes for us. I cant say 'Hey Bonnie, guess what I'm a vampire' Could I?"

Bonnie sighed. He had a point, if she thought of it that way.

"Whatever Damon. I really have to go. I don't want to be late"

"Shall I take you?" he asked.

"No"

"Fine. I'll give you some time to get used to it"

"Thank you" she said and made her way. Just before she was out of sight, she stopped and turned to face Damon again. Surprisingly he was still there.

"Is that why you call me Little Witch, because you knew?" she asked.

Damon smirked. "Of course"

Bonnie smiled. Maybe it was better now, that every one knew everyone's secret.

* * *

Bonnie entered the school and immediately Elena was by her side. "Bonnie did you-"

"I need time Elena. I really need to think things through. I'm not ready to talk about this with you yet" _not before I talk to Stefan_, she thought and she left Elena in search of Caroline. She found Caroline, sitting at a wooden bench.

"Caro how are you?" she asked.

"Bonnie hey. I'm good you"

"I'm fine. But how are you really? Is everything ok? With Damon?" she asked, while she tried to look for the bite marks she had seen. But she couldn't see them. Caroline wasn't wearing a scarf, but the marks she'd seen weren't there. Bonnie squinted her eyes. There, but it was very faint, someone who didn't know about them weren't able to see them. They had healed.

"Everything's ok. I don't see Damon as much though. He's probably busy" she said and Bonnie was surprised. It sounded like she didn't care, normally Caroline would talk hours about Damon, and would've hate it if she didn't see him one day. But now. It was weird.

"Maybe you shouldn't see Damon anymore. You know finish things with him" she said. She hoped Caroline would listen, for her own safety. She still didn't know how dangerous or safe Damon was, so she couldn't trust him with her friend. At least not yet.

"Maybe-" Caroline started but was interrupted by Stefan and Elena. Bonnie's heart skipped at the sight of him. Vampire or not, he was gorgeous. Breathtaking.

But Stefan didn't seem happy to see her. He looked…angry.

"Come on lets go" Elena said and linked arms with Caroline and walked. Stefan lingered and Bonnie got up to walk too.

"You don't give up do you?" Stefan asked quietly next to her.

Bonnie looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Caroline and Damon" he said pointing at Caroline.

Immediately Bonnie understood what he was saying. "I wasn't-"

"I know what I heard" he rasped.

"Whatever Stefan!" Bonnie said and walked faster catching up to the girls. Why did he acted like he cared? He was starting to annoy her.

* * *

Bonnie entered the library and saw that Stefan was already there. They were in the library to do their History project. He was sitting at a table in the corner, surrounded by bookshelves.

Bonnie warily took her seat at the end of the table, away from Stefan. Her fear had arisen again. Before she wasn't afraid, but here in the quiet library where no one was able to hear or even see them, she was scared again. She was slowly coming to terms with Damon being a vampire, because she had talked to him, and he hadn't attacked her. But with Stefan she still didn't know. She wasn't sure of what he was capable of doing, of his reaction. If she was to confront him that was.

"A lot of the people is skipping the lesson. Why don't you? Go and spend time with Elena" Bonnie said and cursed herself. She was sure she really did sound like the jealous ex-girlfriend. But she was trying to stall.

Stefan shrugged and smiled. "I'm not they type to skip lessons, and I want to do this project. Plus I like spending time with you. I always did" he said, his eyes turning soft.

Bonnie didn't know what to say so she got up and went to the shelf to look through some books.

"Bonnie-" Bonnie gasped, she hadn't sensed that Stefan was right behind her. She turned around and nearly stumbled.

Stefan tried to hold her steady, but Bonnie couldn't help it. She shrank away from his touch. Stefan looked hurt and confused.

"Bonnie?"

"I-I'm sorry" she said and regained her composure.

"What is it?" he asked.

Bonnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I know" she said softly, her eyes still closed, waiting.

But Stefan was even more confused. "You know what?" he asked.

Bonnie opened her eyes and looked at him right in the eye. "I know Stefan. I know…what you are"

She many emotions played on Stefan's face. If she had blinked she would've missed it all. Confusion, realization, shock, relief, sadness and finally shame. "You do?" he asked his voice hoarse.

Bonnie nodded, Stefan reached out again, but again Bonnie shrank from his touch, and cursed herself for her reaction. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. He was a vampire, and someone's fear may bring out his natural instincts even if he wouldn't want them too. Damon had said he smelled her fear, than Stefan could too.

"Bonnie" she heard Stefan's strained voice and opened her eyes. He seemed like he was in pain, his eyes full of anguish, sadness and shame. He put both his hands on the shelf, of each side of her, blocking her. "You're afraid of me. Just I always thought" he took a deep breath. "Don't be. I will never hurt you Bonnie. Never. Do you understand that?" he asked softly, looking deep into her eyes.

Bonnie nodded unable to speak. Not because of fear but because she wanted to reach out to him. To hold him, kiss him. Take that sadness away from his eyes. "I could never hurt you. I'd rather kill myself than hurt you"

Stefan released her and Bonnie retook her place. For a while both didn't talk. The assignment long forgotten. Both getting used to the idea. Finally Stefan spoke. "Do you understand now, why I've been warning you about Damon? You need to stay away from him"

Bonnie shook her head. "I talked to him too. He's not dangerous, at least to me"

Stefan's eyes widened. "You talked to him before me? Not only its insulting its dangerous!"

"Nothing happened. You have to stop showing Damon as the bad guy"

"But he is. You need to stop defending him and stop having feelings for him Bonnie"

Bonnie chuckled. "I don't have feelings for Damon, not any that goes beyond friendship anyway"

"I've heard what you said to Caroline"

"I wanted to protect Caroline from Damon. That's all"

"You say it yourself, that you want to protect Caroline and yet you-"

"I told you Damon wont do anything to me, but I don't know about others. Yet"

"Well let me tell you. He kills people Bonnie. He doesn't care, he sees it like it's a game. Like its natural. He's hurt so many people Bonnie. I'm only trying to protect you myself"

Bonnie shuddered, she didn't want to think this side of being a vampire. She didn't want to see them as killers, murderers.

Bonnie fell silent again. She still needed time to adjust this. But something in her wanted to shout at him, to vent.

"Did you trust Elena more than me?" she asked suddenly, causing Stefan to look at her, confused.

"You told her, but you didn't tell me. Not now, not back then" she explained.

Stefan shook his head. "I didn't tell her"

"Don't lie"

"I'm not lying. Is that what she told you?"

Now Bonnie shook her head. "But Elena's the one who told me about you"

Stefan sighed. "I didn't tell her Bonnie. I swear. If I would've told her, I would've told you as well. Then or now. She discovered it herself"

"How?" Bonnie asked.

"There's been times that I slipped. She put two and two together and got the result. I couldn't be able to tell anyone Bonnie. I'm not that confident" he said with a laugh. "That's Damon. He can tell anyone, arrogantly. He's happy with what he is"

"And you're not" Bonnie asked softly, trying not to offend him.

Stefan shook his head. "For years. Sometimes I'm ok. Sometimes I hate what I become. Its not easy, most of the time I don't like what I am. My only condolence is that I don't feed on humans. At all" he said looking at her. "But Damon does. That's why you have to stay away from him"

Bonnie let out a annoyed sigh. "Stefan please-"

"Bonnie you're not safe with him. No one is. He could hurt you, physically. But I wont. Never"

Bonnie stood up. "You know what the funny thing is Stefan? Its not my physical being that is in danger of being hurt by you. Its my heart" she said and left.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the update.. For my other story's readers.. I will hopefully update that tomorrow or the next day..**


	7. I'll Never Break Your Heart

**A/N: Hi everyone.. Finally the update is here. I really hope you will enjoy this chapter.. I struggled with this one a little bit, but hopefully the next chapter will be better..**

**Thank you so much everyone who has reviewed/alerted and favourited this story. **

**I don't own VD..**

**Happy Reading!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 - I'll Never Break Your Heart**

"_Bonnie you're not safe with him. No one is. He could hurt you, physically. But I wont. Never"_

_Bonnie stood up. "You know what the funny thing is Stefan? Its not my physical being that is in danger of being hurt by you. Its my heart" she said and left._

Bonnie couldn't believe what she had said to Stefan. She more or less told him that she still loves him, and she didn't want him to know that. He shouldn't. It would make things more confusing and hurtful for her.

"Bonnie are you okay?" Bonnie heard Elena say, just outside the school gates.

"Yeah. I'm ok" she answered.

"You seem upset" Elena commented.

"No. I'm not" Bonnie replied, but she knew her reply was too quick to be believed.

"Bonnie-" They both heard Stefan rush toward her, but he stopped when he saw Elena. "Elena" he greeted and hugged her quickly.

"Oh good, both of you are here. I wanted to talk to you both" Elena said.

Bonnie tensed, what could Elena want to talk with both of them?

"I want us to have a nice dinner today, some where private, probably my house. For some reason there's a strain around us, and I don't want that. I want for you two to get along as the most important people in my life. Last dinner hadn't gone really well, so maybe this one will be better. Plus this time its different. What do you think Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"I…Uh" Bonnie couldn't find her voice. Another few hours alone with Stefan and Elena. It was a bad idea she knew, nothing good could come out of this, but Elena really wanted this and she couldn't say no to her friend, not without telling her the real reason.

"You could bring Damon again if you want" Elena added as she saw the reluctance of Bonnie.

Damon. Yes, she could bring Damon, he sure would make the night more bearable.

"No Damon" Stefan said from the side.

"But why?" Elena asked confused.

"Yeah. Why?" Bonnie challenged.

Stefan sighed. "You said you wanted me and Bonnie to get along. So this dinner should be between the three of us, Damon being there wont help the matters"

"If you say so" Elena commented but still not sure why he shouldn't be there. Bonnie and Damon was getting on so well, in fact she was sure that there would've been something between them had there not been Caroline.

"What if I want him to be there?" Bonnie challenged again, Stefan was always bringing out the fierce side of her, especially regarding Damon.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at Bonnie. "Doesn't he have a date with Caroline or something?" he asked.

"No I don't" Damon said coming next to them. "What are you lot talking about me?" he asked, taking his place next to Bonnie.

"Nothing. Maybe you should go on a date with Caroline, keep her sweet" Stefan said.

"Why the concern brother? Anyway I broke up with Caroline" he said, stunning all.

Bonnie looked up at Damon and smiled. He listened to her. He had actually listened to her. Damon looked at her and smiled back. But Bonnie immediately felt bad. What if Caroline was upset, what if she really cared about Damon and was heartbroken. If that was the case Bonnie would feel really bad. Maybe she had done a mistake.

"Oh" Elena managed but Stefan face was a cool mask. He was angry, they all were able to tell. His eyes weren't leaving Bonnie and Damon's.

"Well. I'm cooking tonight, you want to join us?" Elena asked breaking the awkward silence.

"No offence Elena but the last dinner was boring, I think I'll past this time" Damon said.

"Damon-" Bonnie pleaded but Damon cut him off.

"Oh no Bonnie, last time I agreed but not this time. I'm going to have to leave you to the wolfs this time" he said smiling apologetically.

He really was leaving her to wolfs, Bonnie thought sadly. She had to endure the night by herself, and what a long night it would be she was sure.

"If that's settled. We could leave" Elena said. "Come by at 8 Bonnie" she said and nudged Stefan to walk on. After and accusing glare towards Bonnie and Damon, Stefan followed Elena.

"I feel sorry for you" Damon said, walking with Bonnie.

"You're evil. Why couldn't you just come with me?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, you have my help for anything but not this. You have to face your ghosts yourself on this one, sooner rather then later"

Bonnie sighed, Damon was right. She had to do this alone, she couldn't rely on Damon or someone else. She had to come to terms with Stefan and Elena being together. She had to be able to look at them and not feel anything, and she had to start doing that tonight.

"Why are you here?" asked Bonnie.

"I figured we need to talk"

"Is Caroline ok? Did she take it well? Maybe I should've have interfered at all"

"Don't worry, she's ok. She took it well, in fact she said she wanted to break up with me too. Seems like she set her eyes on someone else. Plus without the compelling-"

"You compelled Caroline?" Bonnie shrieked and Damon grimaced.

"Erm. Only so she wouldn't feel any pain" Damon defended himself.

"I cant believe you Damon. How could you that?" Bonnie was upset, she hadn't thought about Damon compelling Caroline. But now that she thought about it, she understood why Caroline was unaffected by the break up, maybe she hadn't actually felt any real feelings to him without the compulsion.

"Bonnie. I did so she wouldn't remember the pain, it was for her benefit" Damon said.

"Damon-"

"Bonnie, you told me to stay away from her and I did. I'm giving you time to get used to what I am, to come to terms with it. I was willing to let Caroline go so you can trust me. But I am what I am Bonnie. Wanna see my fangs?" Damon asked jokingly, changing the subject.

Bonnie stood still for a moment. Fangs? She hadn't thought about that. They had fangs, sharp teeth. Bonnie shuddered.

"Damon I really hope you're not killing and feeding on humans"

"Bonnie. I am who I am, you have to accept that. But if it makes you feel better then no I'm not. Stefan makes me feed from blood banks" he said shuddering.

Bonnie sighed a breath of relief. That was good. That was easier, to see Damon as Damon, rather than someone who kills people and feeds from them.

"Sometimes I can see why you connected with Stefan. You're so uptight. You have to let it loose sometimes Bonnie"

"Oh I remember when I let it loose with you Damon. Remember you got me drunk! I felt so horrible the next day"

She remembered when Damon had convinced her to go to one of the bars on the beach and Bonnie had accepted. One drink had led to another, until Bonnie had been drunk. She remembered the day after, the hangover was awful.

"Yeah but you had fun, didn't you?"

"Well. Yes I had, but that's not the point"

"What is the point?" Damon asked smirking.

"The point is you're a bad influence Damon"

"You're the bad influence Bonnie. You made me save some one then. Remember?"

"And how is that bad?" Bonnie asked.

"It was bad. For me, then" he said.

* * *

Bonnie knocked on the door to Elena's house. She was here now, and she was alone. She had tried to convince Damon again but to no avail. He refused to come with her.

"Come in Bonnie" Elena greeted and invited Bonnie in. As she entered the house, she saw that Stefan was already there, seated on the couch in the corner. As she entered he just looked at her and then smiled in greeting. She took her seat on a couch as well and waited for Elena to come back.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy came in the living room and hugged Bonnie.

"Jer. I missed you" she said hugging him back, Jeremy was like a brother to her and she loved him very much. She hadn't seen him around lately. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you? I see you're getting sexier each day" he complimented and Bonnie laughed. Jeremy was like this all the time. Constantly flirting and complimenting and usually Bonnie complimented back, but it was all harmless.

"Well same goes for you. Where are you going?" she said as she saw him with his jacket in hand.

"Going out"

"To girls?" Bonnie asked teasing.

"Maybe" Jeremy replied, smiling. He had always liked Bonnie, she was a great friend and sister.

"Well, if it isn't too important I was going to say stay. Join us for dinner"

"Hmm. It's not important but I don't think so Bonnie" he said.

"Jeremy…Please?" she asked pouting.

"Ah Bonnie. Fine. You know I can never say no to you" Jeremy said putting his jacket back to it hanger.

Bonnie smiled. She loved Jeremy and his presence here was a comfort to her.

Meanwhile Stefan was watching the two silently from the couch. Elena came next to Stefan and sat next to him.

"There's always like this" she said with a fond smile.

"Don't you think you're brother is a little too young for Bonnie" Stefan said, not moving his eyes from the pair, who was now laughing and talking in the kitchen.

"What?" Elena asked, confused.

"Don't you think Jeremy is young for Bonnie?" he repeated.

Elena laughed, confused. "Don't you think **you're** brother is a little **too old** for Bonnie"

"What do you mean?" he asked turning his attention to Elena.

"Come on Stefan. They get on so while, surely you must see there's something there"

"There isn't. There's nothing between them"

"Maybe not now but in the f-"

"There never will be Elena" Stefan cut off, his voice slightly rising. "Nothing can happen between Bonnie and Damon. I wont allow it"

Elena looked at Stefan for a long moment. "Why not?"

"Bonnie is a special person. Damon is not the right choice for her" he explained.

Elena laughed. "Its funny, you know if I didn't know better I'd say you're jealous of Bonnie. But I know you're my protective boyfriend taking care of my friends. And I love you for that"

Stefan stayed silent. Contemplating what Elena had said. He was not jealous was he? He was only looking out for Bonnie. They had a past, and he wanted her to be with someone decent, someone he'd approved. _But would you approve anyone? _He's conscious asked. That was a question he didn't have an answer to.

* * *

Bonnie, Stefan, Jeremy and Elena took their seats at the dinner table.

Bonnie was having a hard time. Though from the outside she seemed cool and enjoying herself, from the inside she was dying. It was becoming more and more harder to stand here and watch Elena and Stefan. She had thought she could do this, but it was so hard. She was aware of every little movement made by Stefan. She senses his stares when she was talking with Jeremy, she sensed it every time he looked her way.

It was so hard to watch Elena and Stefan sit so close to each other, touching kissing. Though if she had to be fair Stefan had tried to be distant, to minimize there public displays of affection. Whether because she was there and he did it out of respect she didn't know, but she was grateful for it. She didn't know how much she would've be able to keep her composure if Stefan kissed her too. That would be too much for her.

* * *

The dinner had ended and Bonnie was about to get into the car with Stefan. He had insisted on taking her home, even though she had refused. But now here she was. The dinner had gone better than she expected, she had fun with Jeremy, and they had managed to be civil to each other with Stefan.

"You're quiet" Stefan commented.

"What do you expect me to say?" Bonnie said.

"I don't know anything. You know it doesn't have to be like this"

"You're the one who's making it like this Stefan. You were glaring at me again"

"I wasn't. And I'm only trying to protect you Bonnie. I want you to be happy but with the right guy"

"Who is the right guy Stefan? You tell me"

Stefan sighed. "I don't know. But I know its not Damon or Jeremy"

Bonnie laughed. "Jeremy. You're crazy. He's like a brother to me"

"I hope so"

"You hope so? Its not your concern"

"But it is. I feel protective of you Bonnie. As if you're my responsibility. We had a past, and I'm not erasing that, but I want you to be with some on decent, if you have to be with some one"

"I'm not trying to be with anyone Stefan"

"But you're like a magnet. You pull all the wrong guys" Stefan said trying to explain some of the feelings within him. He could see, she was someone everyone liked, since he came, there was always someone chasing after her. And he felt it was his responsibility to take care of her.

"Yeah. I definitely pull the wrong guys" Bonnie said, chuckling nervously. He was an example of the wrong guy.

"We were never wrong Bonnie. Maybe the timing was wrong, but we were never wrong. By the way I'll never break your heart Bonnie." he said, as he pulled up at Bonnie's drive way, referring to her comment she had made in the morning.

"But you already did Stefan"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Somebody Needs You

**Hi everyone. Finally its here. I feel like its taken me forever to write this update, but finally its here.. I hope you enjoy it..**

**Thank you everyone, for reviewing/alerting and favouring this story. Its means so much to me! **

**Happy reading!**

**Love Pam!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 8 - Somebody Needs You**_

_"We were never wrong Bonnie. Maybe the timing was wrong, but we were never wrong. By the way I'll never break your heart Bonnie." he said, as he pulled up at Bonnie's drive way, referring to her comment she had made in the morning._

_"But you already did Stefan"_

"Bonnie how are you honey. I haven't been able to talk to you? Is everything ok?" Caroline asked, taking her seat next to Bonnie.

"Yeah I'm good Caro-"

"I meant about...you know...Stefan" Caroline interrupted.

"Oh…Well…That's the same, nothing changed" Bonnie answered.

"Aren't you going to tell Elena about it?"

Bonnie sighed. "Its so tricky Caroline. Some day I wake up and think, right today I have to tell Elena. I should, that's the right thing. But then I see her and I cant say anything. Its so hard you know to go and say, 'Look I used to have a thing with your boyfriend'. I cant do it"

"I can imagine it being so hard" Caroline sympathized.

"Well, I'm getting used to it. Having Stefan around as Elena's boyfriend. Maybe we could even be friends now"

"Can **you **be friends with him?"

"Its not about me Caroline. Sooner or later I'm gonna learn to bury my feelings again, to ignore them"

"You shouldn't" Caroline said.

"What can I do Caroline. Stefan loves Elena. I love Elena. There's nothing I can do. I cant betray my friend"

"Well I still wanna tell you though I'm on team Bonnie" Caroline said with a smile and Bonnie chuckled.

It was good to have someone's support through this rollercoaster ride that she was on. She needed someone who was sane, to keep her sane. Though she only had Damon and Caroline for support and well both wasn't really sane, but she was still glad to have them.

* * *

"You know we haven't written anything for that presentation yet" Bonnie said as she entered the library and saw Stefan waiting at the usual corner, they were the only ones around. He smiled when he saw her.

"Well its all your fault. You distract me every time" Stefan said with a sly smile.

"Well we cant get distracted anymore. We have to do this" Bonnie answered taking her seat and taking out some books from her bag.

"We still have time Bonnie. Anyway I can do this presentation in a day" Stefan told her.

"How, we need to do so many research's, so many things" Bonnie answered frustrated. Last night she had tried to do some research about the town. But she hadn't been able to find much, at least not what she wanted. She wanted to reveal the things not many people knew about the town. Its secrets. Its mysteries.

"I have all my research here" Stefan said pointing to his head.

Bonnie looked confused. "You've already done the research? When?"

"I lived in Mystic Falls remember? I lived through the years"

"Yeah but how many years can you know 10, 20 max 30? I want to know more. Years and years back" Bonnie asked, not understanding what Stefan was getting are.

Stefan chuckled and look deeply at Bonnie. "I lived for many, many years Bonnie…172 to be exact" he said and Bonnie gasped.

172 years? She knew he was a vampire and immortal and probably lived for so many years but 172 years?

Bonnie gulped. "172 years?" she asked and Stefan nodded, enjoying her reaction.

She thought she should probably be repulsed, since technically he was really old. But in contrary this information drew her to him more. He had lived for 172 years, been to so many places, so many countries. Lived through so many eras. So many memories. So many stories.

"Wow" she managed. Once again she was in awe of him.

"But I am how I am for the last 145 years" he continued. He wanted Bonnie to know these facts about him, to accept him the way he was. He couldn't explain why but it was important to him.

"Wait. Since your 172 years old. Then you must've been around for the first years of this town?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan nodded. "Yep. My family is one of the first families in this town. Original settlers. That's why I know a lot about this town. Many things that isn't in the history books. Just ask me and I can tell you"

"There must be so many things you lived through. So many stories to tell"

"I can tell them to you some day"

"I'd like that. Do you remember everything?" she asked.

"Most of the things. Yes. Though so many years pasted, some of the earlier memories faded. The human ones. But I still do remember the most important ones"

"Human ones must've been the most important ones though" Bonnie said.

Stefan gave her a sad smile, that broke her heart. "They are. I treasure every one of them. I replay them in my mind over and over again, so I wont forget them. But Damon doesn't, he doesn't care about his human life"

"That's Damon" she said smiling fondly. She was getting used to him now. "How did you two become what you are anyway?"

Immediately Stefan's eyes darkened, saddened, Bonnie reflected. "Its not a nice story"

"I'd like to know if you don't mind. But if you do, its ok" she told him softly. But she was curious to know the reason behind the sadness in his eyes.

"Cut long story short. There was a girl - Katherine. Me and Damon both loved her, and she loved us. She was a vampire but we didn't know at first. Anyway she couldn't choose between us, so she turned both of us"

"And?" Bonnie knew there had to be more. It couldn't end like that.

Stefan heaved a big sigh. "And. She died"

"I'm sorry" Bonnie said. She could see the loss of this woman, had affected Stefan a lot. Even years later. She felt a twinge in her heart. Who ever this woman was, was some one special. Though she wanted to know more about her, she wouldn't ask Stefan.

"Don't be. It was years ago. Damon and I both moved on now. So speaking of Damon. You still haven't told me how you met him"

"Are you still there?"

"Yep. Its puzzling me all the time. I know you met him after me"

Bonnie sighed. She might as well get it over and done with. "Right after you in fact. I met him the day you left. He knew who I was, that you and me… So he introduced himself and we became good friends. He kept my mind occupied a lot those days" she told him briefly. She didn't want to tell him that his departure had left her devastated and that she had fell apart, that Damon had found her and rescued her from her misery.

"That's it?"

"Yep. To be honest I wasn't in a good shape those days Stefan, and Damon helped me. A lot. We stayed together till the end of my holiday. That's how I got close to him. During that time we shared a lot. I'm forever grateful for him that he came"

"He didn't attack you or flirt with you or try on anything with you?"

"No" Bonnie answered honestly.

"He must really care about you then. I cant see Damon seeing a beautiful woman and not trying anything. Especially if she was mine previously. Damon's an expert on stealing my woman" Stefan said with a bitter chuckle.

Bonnie didn't know what to feel. Feel ecstatic that he called her beautiful, had claimed her as his, even in past tense. Or feel sad about the obvious drift in the brothers relationship, which she assumed was ignited by the Katherine woman. How ever low it may seem, her silly heart treasured those small words he said.

Bonnie decided to answer the one that seemed most safe. "He does. We both care about each other"

Stefan's face lost the nostalgia look it had and hardened. "I suppose your happy now. He's not with Caroline anymore. You can have him. You made them break up"

Bonnie was shocked at the accusation. "I didn't"

"You did. I heard you remember, telling Caroline to leave him. Telling him to leave her. You achieved it. You must be happy now. But if for a second you think I will just sit down and watch you getting together with Damon. Then you're wrong. I wont allow it Bonnie"

Bonnie's jaw tightened. "I wasn't asking for your permission"

"Even so. I wont allow it" Stefan answered, his own jaw tightening at Bonnie's stubbornness.

"If me or Damon, really wanted something to happen between us, loved each other. You wouldn't be able to do anything Stefan. You couldn't stop us"

"Really. Well, try something and see if I can stop it or not" he said.

Bonnie fell silent. It seemed to be telling the truth she thought. He would stop it, but why she didn't understand.

* * *

Bonnie saw Damon as she was leaving school. She went over to him.

"Hey" she greeted him, hugging.

"Hey. Lets go" he said getting into the car.

"You know I could get used to this. Its like you're my own chauffeur" Bonnie joked and took her seat.

"I don't mind. I get bored at home anyway. Plus it annoys Stefan" he replied smirking.

Bonnie went silent before asking her question. "Damon. Could you tell me about Katherine?"

Damon skidded the car to a stop. "What?" he asked, looking at Bonnie.

For a moment Bonnie was frightened of Damon's reaction. His face was so serious, so evil at the moment.

"K-Katherine. Stefan told me a bit about her" she answered him.

"Did he tell you that he also killed her?"

Bonnie gasped. "What?"

"I thought so. The reason I don't have Katherine here with me now, is because of him. He's a traitor. He killed her" Damon rasped.

"But how? He said he loved her"

Damon snorted. "Stefan is incapable of love. Or he wouldn't have let you go. He betrayed me. He revealed what Katherine was and they killed her. Its his fault"

Bonnie watched Damon closely. The reason behind the bitterness was coming out every minute. And Damon was much more hurt than Stefan she could see. Stefan had said he had moved on. But clearly Damon hadn't. Stefan blamed Damon for stealing her from him, Damon blamed Stefan for getting her killed. Bonnie sighed. It was a tricky situation. She just wanted Damon to be ridded of this pain he was feeling, she didn't want to see him hurt. She had never seen him like this and clearly she didn't know what to do.

"How was she? Katherine I mean-"

"Bonnie please. I don't want to talk about it. Please"

"Ok" Bonnie said and fell silent. If this subject was too painful for Damon to talk about then she wouldn't.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it : )**


	9. Some Memories, Don't Fade

**A/N: I'm back.. I've got a new chapter for you lot. I hope you will enjoy it, because I enjoyed writing this chapter. **

**Thankfully TVD returned. I loved the premiere, hope you did too. It was so exciting. **

**Anyway. Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed/alerted and favourited this story. It means so much to me to see A Steffonnie fic, being loved and reviewed this much : )**

**Happy Reading!**

**Love you all,**

**Pam**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 9 - Memories Does Not Fade, Even If You Want Them To**_

"_Bonnie please. I don't want to talk about it. Please" _

"_Ok" Bonnie said and fell silent. If this subject was too painful for Damon to talk about then she wouldn't._

"So your 170 something year old then" Bonnie said to change the subject.

"What?"

"Stefan told me he's 172 years old which means-"

"He is?" Damon asked looking surprised.

Bonnie was confused now. "Yeah. So how old are you?" she asked, smiling playfully.

"I don't know" Damon answered shortly.

"What do you mean you don't know Damon?"

"I stopped counting after 150 Bonnie. So I don't know" he answered honestly.

Bonnie was perplexed. "Why?"

Damon sighed. "Look Bonnie, I may be a vampire and a male, but even vampires have problems with their age sometimes. So I stopped counting after 150 so what? Mortal women stop counting after 25. 150 is a pretty decent age to stop counting, compared to 25, don't you think?"

Bonnie couldn't help, she started laughing. "My, my. Who knew Damon Salvatore had a problem with his age. I cant believe it"

Damon glared at Bonnie. "Alright Bonnie. Enough. I'm hoping this will stay between us. And by the way Stefan no way near looks like a 172 year old. He seems more like a 400 year old with all that brooding" he said causing Bonnie to laugh.

"Well it seems you two have been bonding" Damon commented, once she stopped laughing.

"Kind of. We're trying to be normal. You know friends"

"Ex's can never be friends Bonnie, I don't believe in that. Civil maybe. What did you talk about?" Damon asked.

"Well. The town, human memories. Just things like that" she answered. She didn't want to return to the subject of Katherine just yet.

Damon smiled nostalgically at that. "Memories. The most important things in our life"

"You remember them? I mean your human ones?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Off course. Every single one of them. There the most important ones for me"

"Tell me a few of them" Bonnie pleaded, and Damon stopped the car at Bonnie's driveway.

"The good or the bad ones?" he asked, smiling.

"Any"

"Hmm. Lets see. My last human memories are the most important for me. They're the memories of Katherine. The first time I saw her, the first time I've been with her, the first time I kissed her"

"You really love her" Bonnie commented.

"So I remember my mother. She was a very sweet, caring woman. She loved me, she played with me a lot. In contrary to my father, I loved her so much. She was the opposite of father but that's how they balanced each other I suppose. She used to sing to me at night, sometimes lullabies sometimes songs. She had a very sweet voice I remember. It used to make me sleep right away, but I remember trying so hard not to sleep just so I can hear her voice a little longer. She was a good cook as well. She was famous for her cookies"

"She sounds like a great woman" Bonnie commented, liking what she was seeing. Damon seemed happy, just by talking about his mother. Happier than she had ever seen him.

"She was" he answered, his eyes glazed. "I was devastated when she passed away. It was at childbirth. She had made me promise to take care of Stefan for the rest of my life, and I had promised her. But when she died, I hated Stefan. I thought he was the reason for it. I didn't even look at him for months, didn't know how he looked. Father punished me every time saying I was disgraceful, but I just couldn't. I was a child. Then one day Stefan was in his cot sleeping in the room. I had went back in to the house and heard him crying. I tried to ignore, but he never stopped. No one was around. Father wasn't at home and the maids were nowhere to be seen. I went upstairs to go to my room, but couldn't ignore his crying. So I went in, looked at the cot and saw a tiny bundle of a baby. I was surprised to see he looked like me, other than the eyes. Slowly I picked him up. He was so small. He stopped crying then and looked up at me with curious big green eyes. He smiled and then I found myself smiling back. That moment I swore to myself that I will protect this little child all my life. I would be his big brother. And now because of that I cant kill him" Damon finished laughing, and looked at Bonnie.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

Bonnie hadn't realised she was crying until Damon pointed out. She couldn't talk she just shrugged her shoulders. No matter what happened, or what he said Damon loved Stefan, Bonnie was able to see. Maybe Damon didn't realise but whilst talking his face had a longing, a smile. For Stefan.

In contrary to what Stefan believed, Damon treasured his human memories too, just like him.

"Come on don't cry" Damon said, not knowing why Bonnie was crying.

Bonnie wiped her tears. "Ok. I'm not crying"

"You're so weepy Bonnie. I didn't know that about you" Damon chuckled.

"Well I didn't know this about you Damon" Bonnie said.

"What?"

"Doesn't matter" she said and finally got out of the car.

* * *

"So Bonnie, who's your date to the Founders Party?" Elena asked as she was gathering her stuffs from her locker.

"Oh I don't know. I didn't think about that yet"

"Its in 2 days Bonnie. You have to have a date. And you have to look gorgeous"

"I don't know-"

"Bonnie doesn't need a date" Stefan interrupted.

"Of course does" Elena told him. "Every girl does Stefan"

"Well Bonnie is not every girl. She can go alone. She doesn't have to have a date"

"Stefan this is a girl thing. She cant just go alone. Tell him Bonnie" Elena turned to Bonnie, catching her off guard as she was just watching Stefan with a confused expression.

"Erm. I don't know. I can have a date….Or go alone" she finished.

"Alone is better. There isn't any hassle or any awkwardness toward the end of the night" Stefan said.

"Stefan do you want to go to this event alone?" Elena asked.

"No Elena. I- I was just looking out for Bonnie" Stefan tried to explain.

"Right"

"You know if you really want her to have a date. She can come with us. Three of us"

"No way!" Bonnie declined.

"Stefan! Are you okay? I means its not a bad idea but"

"You know what forget it. I can go alone or even better I wont go at all" she said and walked away.

What was Stefan trying to do she didn't understand. He was behaving in a weird way.

* * *

"I've written some stuffs" Stefan said as he entered the library, and placed a folder in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie looked through the notes, and surprisingly she found it impressive. Just what she was looking for.

"This is good" she commented, placing the folder back.

"Is it what you're looking for?" he asked.

"Yes" Bonnie answered. "You've lived through these?" she asked and Stefan nodded. The folder contained information about the war, about the towns first days. About the conspiracies people had done. The division of the town. The darker secrets.

"Why didn't you put anything about the supernatural stuff?" she asked, she had really wanted to put some information about that.

"Why would I do that? Get the town members to remember, become aware again and heighten the chances of getting myself caught?" he explained.

"Oh" Bonnie said. She hadn't thought about that. Revealing the supernatural side of the town was a danger for Stefan and Damon. "Well tell me some of your memories"

Stefan smiled. "Which ones do you want to hear?" he asked.

"The Damon ones" Bonnie told him. She had heard from Damon, the memories of Stefan and now from Stefan she wanted to hear Damon.

Stefan's smile dropped. "Why the Damon ones?"

"Because I want to see Damon the way you saw him"

"The Damon memories I have are bad"

"I want to know the good ones. Surely there must be some. Please?" she pleaded.

Stefan stayed silent, deep in thought. Finally he sighed and said, "Alright. There's a few"

Stefan fell silent again, but Bonnie didn't want to interrupt him. She knew he would talk when he was ready.

"I remember when I was 11 or 12, I was walking around in the town and some boys my age started bullying me because I was the 'clean' kid according to them. And they weren't liking my good behaviour. They started picking on me, and eventually started pushing me around. I will admit I was scared, and there was no one around to save me. They were 3 of them. I tried to fight back, but if I hit one of them the other 2 would immediately attack me. I started going really weak and then suddenly, one of the guys were beaten badly and then the others started to run off. I looked up to see Damon hitting one of them. I was so happy to see him. Not only did he save me, but I hadn't seen him for a long time because he was studying away. And he had come at the right moment. I remember him saying 'don't worry little brother. I've always got your back'. I was so proud to have him as my brother. He was strong, he was arrogant. Even as a child, I remember people fearing him, being wary around him"

Bonnie smiled fondly, continued listening, visioning Stefan and Damon as little children, protecting each other.

"When we grew up, we became best friends. He knew everything about me, I knew everything about him, we've never kept secrets from each other. We played ball, together, he helped me with my studies. I used to miss him so much when he used to go to the army. I was even glad when he left, much to my fathers disgrace"

"Don't you miss him now?" Bonnie asked.

"I do. I miss the old Damon. The human one. When Katherine got involved, things changed. We became more and more distant. We both loved Katherine, and we both knew the affection of the other. We were in a silent competition. Never spoken but agreed silently. We both fought to win her over. And Katherine didn't make it easier too. She made us compete each other, she played with us…..Then she died and we got turned. Once I got over the shock I got happy. Katherine wasn't in the picture, it was only me and Damon. For an eternity. I thought we could go back to how we used to be. That's why I forced him to the change. I wanted to be brothers again" Stefan finished.

"You are brothers Stefan. He still loves you…very much" Bonnie told Stefan.

"He sure has a funny way of showing it" Stefan chuckled bitterly.

"Don't blame him for everything Stefan. You're different and Damon's different. I'm not saying the things he had done was right. But it was his way of dealing with things. He loves you, even if he doesn't show it. I know that for sure"

"You're defending him to me!" Stefan got angry.

"Of course. I see the side of him that you refuse to see Stefan. I care about him. A lot. Who's going to take care of him, if everyone turns their back on him? I'm not turning my back on him, he hasn't given me any reason to"

"I cant understand you Bonnie"

"I cant understand **you **Stefan. Not anymore"

* * *

"Hello brother" Damon greeted Stefan at the parking lot.

"What are you doing here Damon?"

"Came to pick up Bonnie" Damon told him.

"Stay away from her!" Stefan growled.

"Why should I?"

"You're only danger to her. You're just confusing her"

Damon chuckled. "And why would she be confused? She has no reason to be"

Stefan released his breath angrily. "What is going on between you two? What is this thing?"

"You're dying to know what's going on aren't you? Anyway I care about her"

"You've never cared for anyone Damon. Why start now, with Bonnie?"

"Damon. Stefan" Elena interrupted. Wrapping her arms round Stefan.

"Hello Elena" Damon greeted. "Where's Bonnie?"

"She's probably on her way"

"I'm here" Bonnie said, coming next to them.

"Bonnie did you think of any candidates?" Elena asked.

"Candidates for what?" Damon asked.

"Oh it's the Founders Party thing. Bonnie hasn't got a date yet, and its only 2 days away. She needs to go with someone. Though Stefan does think, she could go alone"

"Alone? Are you crazy brother? Allowing Bonnie to go alone is like throwing her in a lions den" Damon taunted.

"Damon" Stefan warned.

"Bonnie how could you not tell me about this? I love these kind of things" Damon said enthusiastically.

"Erm. I don't know. I didn't think about it much, until today" Bonnie told him.

Damon walked right in front of Bonnie, took her hand, and bowed slightly. "Miss Bonnie Bennett, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Founders Party?" he asked, his voice changing playfully.

Bonnie laughed, it was funny to see Damon like this.

"Please?" Damon pressed, and Bonnie realised she still hadn't answered him. Going with Damon was a lot better then going alone.

She smiled when she answered, "I'd love to Mr Damon Salvatore".

"Great!" Damon put his arms on Bonnie's shoulder and steered her away. "This is going to be so much fun" he commented, oblivious to Stefan's glare.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed..**


	10. Puzzle Of My Heart

**A/N: So I usually don't update this fast. But there has been so many requests for early update yesterday, and because I knew what I wanted for this chapter (and because I had an off day from work) I got to writing today and brought you a new chapter. Also because if I didn't write today, I'd have to wait for Thursday and I think I may have been to excited to write anything.. Cant wait for episode 2! : ) I really do too hope Damon doesn't do anything to Caroline..**

**So, I'd like to thank everyone who took their time and left me a review. To everyone who has this story on their alerts and favourites. And also a thank you to my anonymous reviewers too.. I don't want to write names, in fear of missing out anyone and offending.. But you know who are..**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter, because this chapter flowed easily once I started writing it..**

**Happy Reading!**

**Love you all**

**Pam**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 10 - Puzzle of My Heart**_

_She smiled when she answered, "I'd love to Mr Damon Salvatore"._

"_Great!" Damon put his arms on Bonnie's shoulder and steered her away. "This is going to be so much fun" he commented, oblivious to Stefan's _glare.

Bonnie was in her bedroom, applying the finishing touches of her make up. She had her hair done in a simple style. She decided to have her hair down but in a wavy style. This was just going to be a little party at the Lockwood's Mansion and she didn't want to over dress. Hair down, straight or wavy was always the best option. She was wearing a black/green mini dress. The green details in the dress brought out her eyes, making them more hypnotizing than ever.

A part of her was looking forward for this event, and the other part of her was dreading it. She knew she would have so much fun with Damon. But she also knew she wouldn't have as much fun watching Stefan and Elena. But either way she had promised Elena, and the day was here. Any minute now Damon would come and she'd have to go. She couldn't back out now.

She heard the door bell and went down to answer it. As expected Damon was waiting.

"Well don't you look smashing" he complimented when he saw Bonnie.

Bonnie couldn't help it, she blushed. "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself"

"I'm hoping that was a compliment"

"Ok how about his then? You always look good Damon but tonight you look drop dead gorgeous?" she said chuckling.

"That's better. We're going to have so much fun tonight. I can feel it"

"Hopefully"

Damon smirked. "We will…Stefan tried to stop me coming here"

"Why?"

"Well…Elena was over at us getting ready, and they were ready when I was heading out here so he said maybe we all should come here together, pick you up and then go to the party together"

"You're joking"

"Nope. I'm not. Anyway so I told him no, that I wanted to pick up my date myself and where was his gentlemanly manners? He doesn't want to leave me alone with you. I swear I've never seen Stefan this jealous before"

"He's not jealous Damon" Bonnie told him.

"Oh really? What do you call it then?"

"I don't know. He's just taking care of me….for Elena's sake. He told me himself that he felt responsible for me. That's it" Bonnie explained.

"Bonnie if he is not jealous, I will end my existence. Yep, you heard it right. That's how sure I am"

* * *

Bonnie and Damon were at the entrance of the Lockwood Mansion. Tyler was at the door with his parents greeting everyone.

"Hi Bonnie" Tyler greeted and shook Damon's hand.

Bonnie entered, but Damon stayed where he was. Bonnie looked behind her and motioned for him to come in.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked.

"Bonnie. I…" Damon trailed.

"Oh" Bonnie realized Damon needed an invite. "Come in" she said after waiting a long moment. Damon released a breath of relief as he entered.

"You're such a witch you know. Keeping me waiting" he said tapping her nose. He offered his arm to her. Bonnie linked her arm with his and they walked toward the hall.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Damon asked Bonnie at the bar.

"Erm. I don't know…I don't want to drink…But fine, get me something light though. I don't want to get drunk like the last time. You remember what happened don't you?"

"Oh I do. I'll never forget it" Damon said laughing.

"Now that's a story I would like to hear" they heard Stefan say as he approached them. "You and Bonnie, together getting drunk. What happened?"

"Nothing you'd want to hear little brother" Damon answered, placing his smirk on his face.

"I'd love to hear actually" Stefan pressed.

"Its nothing important Stefan" Bonnie said.

"When did this happen anyway? Why don't I know about it?" Stefan asked.

Damon gave the drink to Bonnie, he placed his hand on her waist and as he started walking with her he said. "There's a lot you don't know about me and Bonnie, Stefan. A lot"

"Why are you doing this?" Bonnie hissed at Damon, when they were safely out of hearing distance.

Damon laughed. "So I love annoying Stefan. So what?"

"You're giving him wrong thoughts Damon, and then I'm the one who has to deal with an angry Stefan"

"When?" Damon asked confused.

"Anytime. You need to stop this Damon"

"But its fun Bonnie" Damon pleaded.

"Not for me"

"Well you love him. You don't like seeing him tortured"

"That's not the point. Anyway you love him too" Bonnie diverted.

"I didn't say anything like that"

"You don't need to Damon. I know you do. You cant lie to me"

Damon, looked at Bonnie. "Is this because of the trip down the memory lane? If so, I told you about Baby Stefan. I'll admit Baby Stefan was cute. But what we have now is not a Baby Stefan, we have a Brooding Stefan and both are, in my opinion, two different people"

Bonnie sighed, frustrated. "I'm not gonna bother with you Damon, you're like a baby yourself sometimes"

"Bonnie, Damon. You're here!" Elena said coming next to Damon and Bonnie, Stefan in tow.

"Elena. You look gorgeous" Bonnie greeted as she hugged her friend.

"You do as well Bonnie" Elena complimented.

"Yes, she does and we all know it. Now if you'll excuse us, I wanna have a dance with my date" Damon said, and leaded Bonnie to the dance floor, not allowing anyone to answer.

Bonnie allowed herself to be pulled into Damon's arms and started swaying to the music.

"Are you having fun?" he asked.

"Kind of" she answered honestly. The night was going better than she expected, but she cant say she was having the greatest fun.

"Maybe you need a little more drink?" he offered.

"No!" Bonnie denied, laughing. "Why are you trying to get me drunk Damon?"

"I love you the way you are Bonnie. I do. But I have to say drunk Bonnie was really, really fun"

"I'm offended" Bonnie joked.

"Don't be. You was saying the first thought that came to your mind. Imagine if you was drunk tonight. I cant imagine the words, that would come out of your mouth" he said laughing.

"Oh my God! That would be a disaster!" Bonnie laughed. Thank God, she wasn't thinking of becoming drunk, and she shouldn't.

"It would be fun"

"Wrecking a few lives is your idea of fun?"

"You know it always have been Bonnie" Damon answered her.

"May I?" Stefan interrupted Bonnie and Damon. He held his hand out for Bonnie.

"No. She's my date Stefan. You go dance with your own girlfriend" Damon declined.

"She's your date Damon. Not girlfriend. And I'm not asking for your permission" Stefan turned to Bonnie. "Hmm?"

Bonnie paused. "I- I don't know. Where's Elena?" she asked in her moment of panic.

"I don't know…Please?" Stefan pleaded.

Bonnie dropped her arms from Damon's neck. "Ok"

"Just this song Stefan. Until this song ends" Damon warned and went to wait by the side. A secret smile on his face. He was already enjoying this night a lot.

Bonnie took a deep breath, as she went into Stefan's arm. She swallowed hard as their bodies went into close contact. She fought so hard to not just close her eyes and relish in the feeling. It had been so long since she had been this close to him, since she had felt his arms around her.

She swayed to the music slowly, but refused any eye contact with him. If she looked him in the eye, she feared he would see everything. Everything she had tried so hard to hide. She couldn't come undone. Not now.

She tried to put some space between them, but Stefan didn't allow it. He held her close. Couldn't he see how hard this was for her? Oh how she wanted to just lay her head on his shoulder and let it go. But she couldn't. Not now, not ever.

Was he able to feel her trembling? Was he able to hear the rapid beating of her heart? Was he able to know that she was having a hard time breathing, she wondered.

"Its been long" Stefan said softly. "You know what I wish for this moment?" he asked and continued when Bonnie didn't respond. "For you and me to be alone. Right this moment. I'd love to just-"

"I don't care what you'd love to do Stefan, but your time is over" Damon interrupted.

"Damon-" Stefan started but Damon cut him off.

"I told you until this song ended Stefan, it did. So please get away from my date and go to your girlfriend. She was looking for you"

Bonnie freed herself from Stefan's arm. She was glad for the interruption for she wasn't sure whether she would've been able to refrain herself from saying something she would've regret. And the mention of Elena was like a bucket of ice water to her. How could she forget about her? How could she lose herself in public for everyone to see? For Elena to see?

Reluctantly Stefan let go of Bonnie and stepped to the side, glaring at Damon.

"How are you?" Damon asked, once he got Bonnie back in his arms.

Bonnie breathed deeply. "Good"

"Liar. As much as I enjoy watching this thing. I feel sorry for you later. For what you're going through. I know how it feels" Damon told her.

"Katherine?" Bonnie asked softly.

Damon nodded. "He's going through the same now"

Bonnie stopped, shocked and hurt. "Are you doing this to get back at Stefan? You're using me!" she accused and tried to walk away but Damon didn't allow her.

"No! of course not Bonnie. You have some twisted imagination"

"But-"

"No buts. I cant use you Bonnie. Not you. I love you, you should know that by now" Damon told her. Bonnie had been a great friend to him since the first day, and he was very grateful to have her in his life. She was a very special friend. He couldn't use her, for any reason. Just the idea was ludicrous.

"I love you too Damon, but….I don't know"

"No Bonnie. Its not like that" Damon explained and Bonnie relaxed. She believed him. He was genuine when he said it, and Bonnie didn't want to lose Damon. She cared about him too much to lose him. At the moment, he was her greatest friend. Her rock.

* * *

Bonnie and Damon were at the display room. Just when they were passing the original settlers transcript, Damon stopped her.

"Look at this" he showed her.

Bonnie looked but couldn't see anything special about it. "What about it?" she asked.

"Look closely" Damon informed.

Bonnie went closer and squinted her name, she passed the names one by one. She gasped when she came across the two names.

"Oh my God! It says Stefan and Damon Salvatore" she said excitedly.

Damon nodded. "Well you knew, we were one of the original settlers didn't you?"

"I did. I did. But this…wow" Bonnie was lost for words. She knew they were, and she knew they lived for many years, over a century in fact. But seeing the evidence, here right in front of her. Well, that was different.

"Bonnie! I didn't see you" Caroline came next to them and hugged Bonnie.

"Hey Caro. Where have you been?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh here and there. Hi Damon" she greeted him as well.

"Hi Caroline. Has anyone told you that you look beautiful tonight?" he complimented and Caroline blushed.

"Thank you. You look good too"

"I know" he said smirking. "Could I have this dance?" he asked.

"Of course" Caroline answered and went over to the dance floor. Damon was about to follow but Bonnie stopped him.

"Damon. Please be careful. I trust you fully now, please don't lose that trust"

Damon smiled. "Don't worry Bonnie, I'm not going to do anything. Just a little fun" he assured her and went after Caroline.

While Damon and Caroline were dancing, Bonnie decided to step outside for a breath of fresh air. She walked around the huge garden. When she finally stopped, she found herself far away from the house, away from the watchful eyes. She was able to see them, but they weren't able to see her. Bonnie decided that was good. She wanted to be alone, do some thinking.

Bonnie felt hands on her arm and she swivelled around with a gasp. She relaxed when she saw it was Stefan.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you"

"Its ok. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I saw you coming here, I thought I'd accompany you. Its dangerous to be here alone"

"Oh"

Stefan lifted his hand and stroked Bonnie's cheek. "Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight. I mean you always do, but tonight your breathtaking" he said with a smile, but then his face hardened and he dropped his hand. "For Damon's entertainment no doubt"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"What do I mean? You know what I mean Bonnie" he answered.

"Its not-" Bonnie started but was cut off.

"Yeah. Its not like that. You could've fooled me once with that line Bonnie but not anymore" he said and moved closer to Bonnie, leaving only inches apart between them.

"Are you drunk?" Bonnie asked and Stefan chuckled bitterly.

"Vampires don't get drunk Bonnie. I cant get drunk even if I wanted to. And at this moment I do. I wish I could just drink and forget everything. Forget that I ever saw you, forget that I ever touched you. Forget that I met you"

Bonnie straightened herself. "Well, its not that hard Stefan"

"It is" he replied, then looked at her eyes. "How could you do this to me Bonnie? How could you lie to me?"

"How did I lie to you?" she asked, raising her voice.

"How?" he shouted. "How? I heard you Bonnie. I heard you and Damon. Telling each other how you love each other!" he rasped.

Bonnie gasped. "You were eavesdropping!"

"Kind of hard not to, when you two were so loud!"

"Its not like that!" she tried to defend herself.

"Damon is not a person to say I love you to anyone. How could it not be like that! You're so…so…"

"Go and tell me Stefan. I'm so what?"

"Tell me, am I going to come home one day and find you and Damon having sex on the couch?"

"Will you quieten down? Someone is going to hear you!" she hissed.

"I don't care!" Stefan shouted. "You're not going to see him anymore" he said moving even further.

"You cant stop me from seeing Damon"

"I can and I will. I'll find a way" Stefan held Bonnie's head and looked deep into her eyes. "Promise me, you will stay away from him? Tell me that you don't love him, that its all a lie?" he asked, pain in his eyes.

Maybe, it wasn't in a romantic way but Bonnie loved Damon, she couldn't deny that, and she couldn't stay away from him, they both needed each other. Bonnie just shook her head, in answer to Stefan's question.

Stefan growled then captured Bonnie's lips with his own. He started kissing her furiously, with anger, and with passion. Bonnie tried to get out of his hold but Stefan didn't allow it. He tightened his hold on her face, and deepened the kiss. He kissed her like he wanted to imprint his mark on her, and with so much emotion. Bonnie pushed him away as she was left breathless. This time Stefan allowed it and dropped his hands, releasing her.

Bonnie tried catching her breath but she was looking at Stefan wide eyed. He had just kissed her?

"You can believe whatever you want. But you don't love Damon" Stefan said, when Bonnie calmed down. Stefan wanted to say more but was interrupted by the arrival of Damon.

"What is happening here?" Damon asked looking at Bonnie then Stefan.

Stefan didn't answer but just walked away, throwing a last glance towards Bonnie.

When Stefan left, Damon went next to Bonnie. He didn't have the chance to say anything as Bonnie went to his arms and started crying. He only tried to comfort her now.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed..**

**PS: To clear any confusion. That I love you thing between Damon and Bonnie, is purely friendly. Nothing more..**


	11. Heart Without A Home

**A/N: Well I don't know where to start with.. Ok… THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who as ever read or reviewed this story.. This Stefonnie story now has over 100 reviews! I really really did not think this story will be loved and reviewed this much as it is about a couple who isn't shipped much.. It really makes me so happy to see the response I got.. Its amazing.. You guys are amaztastic (I really like that word by the way) : )**

**I know however much I thank, it will still not be enough, so last time.. Thank you to everyone who has ever read/reviewed/alerted and favourite this story..**

**By the way, my other stories will probably kill me for updating this story so much, but what can i do, this comes so easily to me, especially after i read the reviews..  
**

**PS: Cant wait for tonight's episode (that's if I can watch it)**

**I love you all**

**Pam**

**Chapter 11 - Heart Without A Home**

_Stefan didn't answer but just walked away, throwing a last glance towards Bonnie._

_When Stefan left, Damon went next to Bonnie. He didn't have the chance to say anything as Bonnie went to his arms and started crying. He only tried to comfort her now._

"Come on Bonnie, wake up" Damon nudged Bonnie.

"I don't want to" she mumbled under her pillow.

"You have to, you've spent a whole day there. You missed school yesterday and I allowed it. But you're going to school today" he told her.

Bonnie lifted her head from under the pillow and chuckled through her tears. "You sound like my dad"

"I'm not your dad. But I am the only sane adult here. So, come on. Get up"

"Cant I miss school today as well. Please?"

"You know if it was up to me. I would've just say; don't go at all. High school is pointless. But I know that when you come to your senses, you will give me hell for even allowing you to miss school for a day"

"I wont" Bonnie pleaded and Damon thought, at this moment she looked very much like a child.

"No. Anyway I'm bored of being your secretary. You need to answer your calls yourself"

"Who called?" Bonnie asked.

"Well Elena called a dozen times. Caroline also called. No doubt to give you all the details about our time together" he said, smirking. "You know I think she may be falling for me again"

"Will you be better this time?" Bonnie asked.

"Hmm. Maybe? Anyway this is not the main topic. So get up now!" Damon said adding authority to his voice"

Bonnie groaned. "Arghh fine. You know sometimes I think you hate me"

"I don't and you know it"

Bonnie again was grateful for the presence of Damon. He had stayed with her the night of the party, and had held her tight and comforted her whilst she had cried on his shoulder, off course with the frequent sarcastic comments. But he had allowed her to not go to school yesterday and she was happy for that. She wasn't sure she was ready to face the world, especially with red brimmed eyes.

Damon stopped the car at the school gates. He got off the car with Bonnie. He put his hands on her shoulders and spoke;

"Take a deep breath. Hold your head high and everything will be fine. And never regret anything. That always work"

"Did it work for you?" she asked.

"Most of the time" he answered.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Caroline asked Bonnie as she went inside the gates.

"I wasn't feeling well" Bonnie answered. Which was the truth, she wasn't really feeling good.

"Yeah Damon said that. Was it a bug or something?" Caroline asked worriedly and for a moment, Bonnie felt bad for lying.

"Yeah I guess so. A 24 hours bug or something"

"Oh look Elena's coming. Alone" Caroline told Bonnie.

Bonnie looked to where Caroline pointed and indeed Elena was alone. Which was something they weren't used to.

"Hi girls" Elena said, looking somewhat tired.

"Hi. Where's Stefan?" Caroline asked, curious.

"I don't know. I haven't known for a few days now" she replied.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked, unable to stop herself.

"Stefan has been…weird lately. I don't see him much anymore and when I do, its like there's a huge gap between us. He's distant but I don't know why. I don't know what is going on with him" Elena told them.

Bonnie felt Caroline's gaze her way, but she refused eye contact.

"Maybe he just had something on his mind. Probably no big deal" Caroline said.

"Yeah, probably. Anyway see you guys later" Elena said and walked to go to her class.

As Caroline and Bonnie was about to start walking, Stefan walked past them, staring intensely at Bonnie. Bonnie's heart fluttered at the sight of him, and she couldn't help but stare at him, till he was out of sight.

"So what is going on?" Caroline interrupted Bonnie.

"What?"

"Well Stefan and Elena seems to be on the rocks. And that stare just now, well there has to be something behind that"

"There's nothing" Bonnie mumbled.

"Bonnie. I'm your best friend. I know what's going on, you don't need to hide it from me. You don't need to hide yourself from me. I wont judge you" Caroline told Bonnie.

Bonnie sighed in defeat. "He kissed me…At the party"

"Oh my God!" Caroline exclaimed in excitement, then she calmed down when she saw Bonnie's expression. "Oh God. That must be very hard. Did you kiss him back?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie went silent. Did she kiss him back? As far as she remembered she hadn't. Did she want to? She did. But Bonnie was too shocked and surprised to respond to his kiss. She hadn't expected it, she had been immobilized.

Bonnie shook her head in answer to Caroline's question.

"Oh" she heard Caroline mumble.

Bonnie knew the moment she responds to Stefan, the moment she reveals her feelings to him, the moment she became undone, she'd die. She knew that if she responded to him and he went back to Elena, it would kill her. She knew that. Her heart wouldn't be able to carry that. It would be too much. Some memories are worth the pain they say. But the pain of that memory would be too much for her. Too much for her already fragile heart. It would kill her. And the worst thing would be she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He wasn't hers anyway.

She had to be careful now, she could feel it. Her resistance was wavering, thinning. Soon, she'd lose control.

* * *

Bonnie entered the library, her heart heavy. She could do this, she thought. She could face Stefan. Stefan lifted his face and watched Bonnie as she made her way to the table. Never moving his eyes from her. Bonnie's heart accelerated, it was hard enough walking at the moment, and now with his gaze on her, it seemed impossible. But some how she managed it.

She took her place at her seat, Stefan's gaze still on her. She wondered if he blinked?

Nervously she looked around the library, again it was empty. How would the other students show their work to Alaric, she wondered.

She made the mistake of looking at Stefan's eyes. There were so deep, so many emotions hidden in there. It gave her a headache to even try to identify the emotions.

They sat in silence for a long moment, until Bonnie finally exploded.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?"

"Does it bother you?" Stefan asked, an amused expression on his face.

Bonnie decided not to answer that. She wondered if he would apologise for the kiss. Say that he was sorry? The Stefan she knew would. He would be all gentlemanly and apologise, probably even say it was a mistake. If he did say it was a mistake, she knew it would crush her.

"If you're waiting for me to apologise…then don't. I wont apologise. I did what I wanted to do, and I want say sorry for that" Stefan told Bonnie, surprising her. Was he able to read her mind?

"No" Stefan answered and Bonnie realised she voiced that out loud. "Why?"

"Nothing" Bonnie replied.

"I would love to though. At least that way I would know what is going through that pretty head of yours. It would relief me from so much stress and torment"

"I'd tell you everything you'd ask. There's no need to pry into my mind"

"Would you?" he asked and Bonnie nodded, then both fell silent.

After a few moments, Stefan spoke up. "So you and Damon, taking a big step now"

Bonnie was confused. "What step?"

"Living together"

"No"

"I know he stayed over at yours Bonnie. Don't lie" Stefan said, shocking Bonnie.

"How do you know?"

"Well, after that night. I came by your house to talk to you. And guess who answers the door to me, in the middle of the night? My lovely brother" he answered sarcastically.

"You-you came over?" Bonnie stammered.

"He hasn't told you? Well, maybe your relationship isn't so perfect"

Bonnie wondered why Damon didn't tell her this information, but then she had a feeling it was to protect her. He knew how broken and upset she was, so he probably didn't want to upset her further.

"So I had to leave. If it was up to me, I would've either take Damon out from the house or stay in there with you two. But unfortunately, I'm not invited in. Imagine my frustration when I tried to argue with him over an invisible wall"

For a moment Bonnie imagined the scenario and an unwilling laughter escaped her. She imagined Damon tucked safely inside the house and Stefan outside, trying to reach out to Damon. She was glad she found something funny in the sad story.

"Its not funny!" Stefan growled.

"I know. Sorry…I hadn't realised you didn't have an invite" she told him.

"Yeah me too. Until I tried to barge in and attack Damon. I was hit by an invisible wall"

"Were you hurt?" she asked worriedly.

"Would you care?…But no, it was an invisible wall Bonnie. Not real"

Still, invisible or not, she wondered if it hurt him.

"So I had to leave the house. But I watched Bonnie, and Damon didn't leave the house. At all. Even to feed. Which surprised me I have to say, unless obviously he had a willing donator at home!" he rasped.

"You think he fed from me?" Bonnie asked incredulous.

"I cant see any marks on your neck or wrist, but maybe he fed from somewhere else. Some where hidden. Somewhere private" he said, his voice taking an edge.

Bonnie understood the meaning behind his words. How dare he?

Bonnie got angry and left the table. She went to the far end of the library, away from him. She was too angry, too upset.

Moments later, she felt him come up behind her.

"Don't you understand? Seeing you with him makes me crazy. I cant stand it. It kills me Bonnie" she heard him say.

Bonnie turned around to face him. "You refuse to understand Stefan. There is nothing between me and Damon. Why cant you trust me?" she pleaded.

"He hasn't given me any reason to"

"Its Damon. You know how he is more than me. You've known him your whole life. He likes to annoy you. That's all"

"You said I love you to each other"

"Only friendly. I do love Damon, that's the truth but only as a friend"

Stefan considered the things he heard. Could what Bonnie was saying be the truth?

After a moment, Stefan started to talk, surprising Bonnie with the things he was saying.

"I left you because I had to. Not because I wanted to. Believe me Bonnie, leaving you there that day, was the hardest thing I have ever done….I don't have one specific reason, I have many. And when I added them together, the best solution was staying away from you"

Bonnie listened silently. Finally she was going to know the actual reason to why he had left. It gave her pain listening to him, because she was reliving that day. But she needed to know this.

Stefan sighed and came closer to Bonnie.

"The more intimate we became, the more I wanted to taste you. It was becoming hard for me to even stand next to you. I don't feed on humans Bonnie, and if I did start again, especially from you…I knew I wouldn't be able to stop. I'd take more and more, until there's none left. I couldn't do that to you. I decided a life without you was better than killing you. At least that way, even if it hurt me so much to be away from you, I knew you was alive. Somewhere where in the world, your heart was beating and we were breathing the same air. That was enough for me"

Bonnie didn't know what to say. She had no idea he had been through all of these. She couldn't even guess that this could be the reason.

"What about now?" she asked.

Stefan stroked her cheek, coming even closer. "Don't be afraid of me now. I'm in control of myself now. I have better control over my desires. Though you are still appealing" he joked.

Bonnie stayed silent, taking in everything he was saying.

"I was also scared. Scared of your reaction when you finally found out what I was. Of your rejection. If we were to be together and you found out, and rejected me, hated me for what I was, leave me. I couldn't live with that"

"I wouldn't-"

"You say that now. Remember when you found out what we was? You was afraid Bonnie. Just like I always thought you'd be, and fear could make people do a lot of thing. And you're acceptant now, because you knew what you were, but then you didn't. It would've been harder to accept then"

That was true, she couldn't deny that.

"And then there was Damon. I knew he was about to come and find me. I thought if he came and found you with me, saw that I was happy…he would destroy it. Especially when he saw what you was. I was certain he would do something. And I'd have to kill him for it…..In the end, I thought leaving you alone was the best, that way you'd be safe. From me, from Damon and from disappointment. At the time I thought it was the right thing. Right thing to do. And now I know, it was wrong"

Bonnie's mind was reeling from all the information she had received. All the reasons, explanation. She didn't know what to think. If she was in the same position, would she have done the same? Leave him for his safety?

"Leaving you is my biggest regret" Stefan said as he dipped his head, so his forehead touched Bonnie's.

Tears streamed down Bonnie's face. He was so close to her now. She longed to just hug him, to just tangle her fingers to his hair. Things she used to do freely before. If she just dipped her head just a little, she'd be able to touch him. But was she ready for it?

Stefan lifted his head and dipped it lower. Bonnie knew he was about to kiss her, but she couldn't move. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to move anyway.

Finally his lips touched hers, but just as quickly he removed them.

"Please kiss me back" he whispered with such emotion that it was Bonnie's undoing. Even if she had any resistance, it was gone with that little whisper.

When Stefan's lips met hers again, this time Bonnie didn't think, she allowed her heart to lead her. He kissed her slowly, agonizingly slowly, as if teasing her. She clung to him like her life depended on it, and responded with all the love, passion, longing and pain she felt within herself. She gave her all and he gave his all in return. Finally his kiss became harder, quicker. With much more passion and emotion. Stefan clung to her and guided her back to the library shelf, knocking a few books in the process, but both didn't pay any attention. They were too caught up within themselves. Stefan brought his body closer, not allowing even a centimetre of space separating them.

Stefan's tongue entered her mouth. Bonnie sagged and would've drop had Stefan didn't caught her. She moaned in his kiss, relishing the feeling of his lips against her. Of his tongue in her mouth. Of his arms around her protectively.

She drew back for air, then Stefan captured her lips again. The moment Stefan's lips had touched hers, Bonnie felt so many emotions. Joy, despair, euphoria, a lot of things. But mainly the feeling of home. As if finally, after years of running, she was home. Where she belonged. But she knew her heart was without a home.

She wondered how something this wrong, could feel so right. But she didn't want to think, not now. She could regret everything, cry, eat herself later, tomorrow. Now she just wanted to feel this. Him and her, together. Maybe this was all she was ever going to get from him, but for now it was ok.

Bonnie pulled away again, Stefan was leaving her breathless.

Stefan touched his forehead to Bonnie's again.

"I missed you" he told her.

"I missed you too" Bonnie said, her voice breaking. A tear streaming down his face.

She closed her eyes, to stop them from coming. She felt his lips on her eyelids, and heard him say; "Its going to be alright"

Was it?

They both heard a thud and turned around to see a shocked and hurt looking Elena.

* * *

**A/N: So now you know why I haven't got Bonnie to kiss him back before.. I had this scene in my mind..**

**I really hope you have enjoyed this chapter.. **

**PS: My other stories readers. I will start writing an update for my other stories now.. Lets hope that I can get it ready before 1am tonight : )**


	12. What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted

**A/N: So I'm here with an update.. But be warned, this is a different kind of an update.. I hope I wont disappoint. **

**Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favorited this story.. It means a lot.**

**Happy Reading! **

**Love Pam.**

**PS: Italics = Flashbacks. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 - What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted**

3 hearts were bleeding today. 3 eyes dropping tears. 3 people in a different place, 3 of them broken for the same reason. Love.

This small word, was so powerful that it was able to destroy everything in a matter of seconds. A minute later or earlier would've made a huge difference. But no, it had to be that moment. Just that exact second. 3 lives were never going to be the same again. Maybe repaired, but never the same.

All 3 of them was the victim of love, not one. Victim of this sick fate.

One of them was in her bedroom, crying. Unable to believe the things that was happening.

The other was in the woods, conflicted, taking his anger out on trees.

The other was in her house, crying. Blaming herself.

* * *

"_Elena!" Bonnie cried. _

_Tears were streaming down Elena's cheeks now. "I - I- You-Ste" she let it go, when it became clear that she wasn't able to form any coherent speech now. The only thing she was able to do was cry, and each cry was a knife to Bonnie's heart. _

_Bonnie tried to take a step towards Elena but Elena stopped her. She had such hurt, such contempt in her eyes that it shook Bonnie to the core. _

_**Look at her, look at her eyes, **__she said to herself, __**you're the reason for it. **_

"_I hate you!" Elena said between her tears and fled. _

_That small speech told Bonnie everything. Elena was never going to forgive her. She hated her. Those small words broke her more than any shouting could. For a moment she had wished her friend would shout at her, hit her, swear at her. But this silence was more harder, harsher._

_

* * *

_

"How could they do this to me?" the girl was crying to her blonde friend. Grasping her for support, for life. Because she felt like at this moment, she could die. This was her worst nightmare, and it was happening to her.

She didn't know, but her blonde friend was feeling guilty, because she knew what was happening and hadn't told her, and because she wanted to be next to her other friend. But she couldn't.

"Maybe there's an explanation" she tried to reason.

"What explanation could there be? They betrayed me!"

* * *

"_Why didn't you say something?" Bonnie turned to Stefan, who had been silent all along. She herself was crying now._

"_What could've I say?" he tried, because he didn't know, what he could've say that would make this situation alright. _

"_I don't know! Anything! Anything other than your silence!" _

_Stefan tried to comfort Bonnie, but she stopped him. _

"_Go! Go after her. She hates me, but she still loves you!" Bonnie told Stefan, but Stefan shook his head._

"_I cant. I cant leave you like this"_

"_You have to"_

_But Stefan shook his head again._

"_I hate you!" she told him and left, breaking the third heart. _

_

* * *

_

The guy in the woods was uncontrollable. But then he didn't want to be controlled. He wanted to let everything loose. Lose himself and this guilt he was feeling. He had done this. He had came into their lives and destroyed everything. Destroyed them. Destroyed himself. But he couldn't help the feelings inside of himself. He couldn't stop himself, from doing the things he did. It was impossible.

He had hurt the most important peoples in his life, and he had no idea what to do. How to remedy it.

He had done what his heart has desired, but now he was going to pay the consequences.

* * *

_Stefan was left behind in the library, first Elena and now Bonnie had left. He was rooted to the spot. He couldn't move. He only knew what he was feeling. His heart was heavy, his chest burning. He was in shock, he was guilty, and he was hurt. _

_She didn't need to tell him that she hated him, he hated himself. Damon was right, he was weak, a weakling. Someone who destroyed everything and never realised it until it was too late. Yeah, he hated himself. _

_If someone came at this very moment, to end his existence, he would gladly accept it._

_

* * *

_

The other girl was in her house. Crying herself to the point were there was no tears left. Her heart was aching, her chest burning. She didn't want to see anyone. She refused to see anyone. She had made this mess, and she was going to face it alone. If she hadn't been weak, if she hadn't gave in to a moments weakness, they wouldn't be in this situation. She was in the wrong. She had betrayed the person she had most cared about. She hated herself.

In the midst of all there was one person, who didn't know what to do. Who to go to, to comfort. To his brother, to the only person who deserved to be called his friend, or to the other girl. He hated to admit it, but he blamed himself partly. He had pushed his brother further and further, to the point where he had finally snapped. Snapped and caused a disaster.

A wind had came rushing to their life. It blew everything. Their shelter, their security. It went just as quickly as it came. There was no evidence of it other than the wrecks of the lives it had touched. And to repair was going to be very hard.

* * *

**A/N: So I sort of changed my writing style this chapter. I really wanted to try something like this for this chapter, and I really hope I didn't disappoint and you have liked it. But don't worry, next chapter, I will go back to my normal writing style. **

**Hoped you enjoyed it anyway.. : )**


	13. Verdict

**A/N: So here it is finally.. I know it took me so long, but like I explained in my other story, work is hectic these days, its not an excuse I know but still… **

**So thank you so much for all reviews/alerts/favourites and everything.. Like I always say, you guys are great.. Love you all..**

**We're back to normal chapters now, sorry for any disappointments. **

**Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 - Verdict**

_A wind had came rushing to their life. It blew everything. Their shelter, their security. It went just as quickly as it came. There was no evidence of it other than the wrecks of the lives it had touched. And to repair was going to be very hard._

Bonnie was sprawled next to the wall, her eyes shut. Damon rushed next to her. He had knocked on the door several times but she hadn't answered. In the end he decided to use his vampire skills and entered from her window.

Now he found her lying and he was scared. No one was in their right mind at the moment.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" he tried to wake her but he didn't get any response. "God! Bonnie if you did anything-"

"Damon" Bonnie woke up dazed, looking at the his concerned face.

"God Bonnie!" he said in relief and hugged her to him. "If you had done something to yourself, I would've killed you!"

"I took some sleeping tablets because I couldn't sleep. I guess they were stronger than I thought" she explained, not bothering to point out that if she had done something she would've already be dead, and how was he going to kill her?

"Just don't ever do anything like that again. I was worried" he told her.

Suddenly Bonnie burst into tears again, and hugged Damon closer. "Do you know what happened?" she asked between her tears.

Damon nodded. He knew alright, he was waiting outside the school gates when he saw Elena bursting out of the door crying, then a few seconds later Bonnie had emerged, crying and looking stricken, then Stefan had came to view. Sad, and conflicted. Damon had been able to connect the dots. After his confusion on who to go to, he had decided to see his brother first, who was at the woods taking his anger out on the trees. Stefan had told him the full story, how he had kissed Bonnie and Elena had walked in on them, and how Bonnie had said she hated him.

"I know honey, I know. But everything will be alright" he tried to comfort her.

"How will it be ok? My friendship with Elena is gone, my sister is gone Damon. I've lost her forever and for what? For a stupid kiss!" she said sobbing.

Damon hated that from this whole ordeal, it was Bonnie who was suffering most. He hated seeing her crying, and being sad. He wished there was a way to fix things, but he knew there wasn't.

"I need to see her, I need to talk to her. Explain" Bonnie said trying to get up but Damon stopped her.

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Why? Did you see her?" Bonnie asked.

"No Caroline's with her and she said she's…angry. I don't think it's a good time to see her yet"

Bonnie slumped back on the floor. She had to wait then. She had to at least wait till Elena was calmer.

"What else did she say?" Bonnie asked finally. She was grasping for details, she wanted to know what was happening.

"What can I say Bonnie that will not hurt you? How do you think she is? She's not good" he replied. Damon didn't want to tell out rightly that Elena was crying and bitter. She knew that would only sadden Bonnie further.

"How can I make it better Damon? Give me a way to make things better, or take this pain away from me!"

"I cant Bonnie-"

"I know, I'm just rambling. I don't want you to do anything anyway. This is my punishment for not thinking. For being selfish"

"Bonnie-"

Bonnie got up and walked to the kitchen, taking a glass to pour water. "It's the truth Damon. I was selfish"

Bonnie drank her water, her back to Damon.

"Aren't you going to ask about him?" she heard Damon ask.

Bonnie tightened her eyes shut, but she couldn't help the tear that flowed.

"Don't you wonder what he's doing? What he's feeling?" he asked again.

Bonnie shook her head. She didn't want to hear about him. What he was doing, what he was feeling. She would go crazy if she did.

She felt Damon come behind her, and he turned her around to face him. "You're not the only one who's hurting Bonnie-"

"I know Elena is-"

"**My brother **is hurting as well Bonnie. He's a victim too, just like you and Elena" Damon was saying, but Bonnie didn't want to hear these.

Damon shook her lightly. "Stefan is a wreck right now. And you know what? I'm scared Bonnie. He's so unstable, that if I went to him now and staked him through the heart, he'd gladly accept it. I'm scared he'd do something. I might not love my brother but I don't want him dying too. He's the only thing I have left" Damon breathed deeply. "So don't ignore him, don't pretend like he's not innocent too"

"Please. Stop" Bonnie begged Damon as she hugged him. "Please"

"I will. For now" he said and tried to calm her.

* * *

Bonnie decided she was going to see Elena today. She didn't go yesterday, because Damon had told her to wait but she couldn't wait anymore. She had to see Elena and explain things to her. She feared that the longer she'd wait, the slimmer were the chances of Elena forgiving her, if there was even any. She was glad that Damon was out, because he wouldn't be able to stop her now.

Bonnie left the hours and descended the short steps of her porch. She started walking closer as she saw the person that was waiting at her gate. Her steps slowed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Stefan flinched at Bonnie's cold, detached voice. "For the last 2 days I've been standing here, trying the get my courage to knock on your door"

"Why?"

"I wanted to see you"

"Did you talk to Elena" she asked.

Stefan shook his head, "I wanted to see you first"

"I'm ok Stefan. You didn't need to come. I'm not the one who's your girlfriend. You need to go to her. She loves you"

"Do you?" he asked.

"What I feel is not important" Bonnie replied, and she willed Stefan to go. She couldn't stand here and do this, talk calmly.

"It is. For me"

"You need to go"

"I don't want to…Don't you love me Bonnie?" he asked again.

Bonnie took a deep breath, building her courage before answering him. "I hate you" she replied with a shuddering breath.

"Your tears aren't saying the same thing" Stefan commented as tears dropped to Bonnie's cheeks.

"My tears aren't for you. I hate you. I hate you for ever entering my life. I hate you for leaving. I hate you for coming back" she said her voice rising at every word. "I hate you because, just when I was finally moving on, when I was finally healing, you come back! Not only you came back, but you're here for someone else! For my best friend! You start loving her, and then I try to get over that too. I try to hide what I'm feeling and move on, allow you two to be happy. But no, what do you do? Mess up with my mind and heart! You start acting like you're jealous, remind me what it was like being with you! You start playing with me Stefan! You don't allow me to move on. You were always there. And then I finally surrender, and it causes a disaster! You cause a disaster!"

"I never played with you Bonnie"

"You did! Since that first day I saw you back here, you played with me. With my emotions. You loved Elena, yet at every opportunity you were next to me!"

"I thought I did-"

"You've been around a very long time, to know what love is and isn't Stefan"

"I know what love is Bonnie. Trust me, I know. No one has been burned by love the way I did….Bonnie I l-"

"Don't" Bonnie tried to stop her tears, she took another deep breath. This moment was shattering her heart. "Don't say those words. It will only complicate things….and make me hate you more"

"Do you really hate me?" he asked, waiting for the impact. The dagger to his heart.

"You have no idea how much" she said and walked away. Not seeing the tears that escaped from Stefan's eyes.

Bonnie sat behind a tree, out of view and cried. She cried so hard. She wanted to release all the emotions she was feeling before she went to Elena. This talk took so much from her. Every word she said to Stefan tore another piece from her own heart. She hated him, yet she loved him so much as well. But she had to say those words to him, there was no other way. She had to keep him away.

Finally when she thought she gathered her strength enough, she resumed her trip to Elena's house.

At the door she raised her hand slowly and knocked. It was surreal that she was afraid of coming to this house now. The house where she spent all of her childhood, the place she saw as her second house.

A moment later Elena opened the door, shocked at seeing Bonnie at her doorstep. Bonnie looked at her friend, she looked so torn, so frail, so broken. Bonnie fought another sob.

"You have the nerve to come here?" Elena said and tried to slam the door shut, but Bonnie stopped her.

"Go away. I don't want to see you" she said through the slim opening of the door.

"I'm not going away until we talk"

"There's nothing to talk. You're a back-stabbing bitch, and I don't want to see you ever again"

Bonnie winced, but didn't argue back. It was the truth wasn't it? They stood there waiting. Wondering which one was going to give up first. But Bonnie was adamant, she wasn't going to leave until she talked with Elena.

Half an hour later Elena finally sighed and released the door, but didn't move. "Say whatever you're going to say and go. Because frankly I'm curious to know how you're going to defend yourself!"

Bonnie thought this was fine. She couldn't expect Elena to invite her in anyway. "I'm not going to defend myself. I'm just here to tell you that I'm really sorry. You cant know how much I have been suffering, and that something like this will never happen again-"

"Of course it wont. I wont allow you, because you wont be in my life anymore"

"I know I've lost you. But I will do anything to win you back"

"You cant win me back Bonnie. You lost me the moment you thought of my boyfriend in the wrong way. And you know what sucks? I never expected that from you Bonnie. Never you. I saw you like my sister, and you-you tried to steal my boyfriend!"

"I wasn't trying to steal him. Elena it was a one off thing"

"I know what I saw" Elena said, now crying openly. "I saw it Bonnie, both of you clinging to each other like your life depended on it. You were kissing with such-such… Stefan is a man, he may be confused for a while, but how could you do it, knowing he was mine? Always will be mine. Just accept it Bonnie you're a bitch. You were just jealous of me weren't you? You and Caroline, always in the shadow of me. You were jealous and you wanted to take the one important thing away from me!"

Bonnie gasped at the lash of the words. She deserved every word maybe, but she was never jealous of Elena, she didn't do this because for a sick game, for revenge. How could she think of that?

"…you just wanted what was mine" Bonnie caught the last of Elena's words, and couldn't help herself when she said.

"Stefan isn't a property, but for the record he was mine before he was yours Elena" she said and started to walk away. If this was what Elena thought of Bonnie, maybe it wasn't worth fixing this friendship….

* * *

**A/N: So here it is…I hope you enjoyed it…**


	14. More Than Words

**A/N: I guess you lot have every reason to hate me at the moment.. This is the longest I have ever gone without an update for an story, and I'm really sorry for that.**

**But believe it or not, this chapter for some reason has been really hard for to write. I have wrote and deleted this chapter so many times its unbelievable. But I didn't want to post anything I myself wasn't happy with. I'm not even sure if this chapter is good, but hopefully you guys will stick around. Also I'm not sure, but I think this story is coming to an end shortly.**

**Anyway, than you sooo much for all the reviews/alerts and favourites for this story. It means a lot to me. Love you all!**

**Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 14 - More Than Words_**

"_Stefan isn't a property, but for the record he was mine before he was yours Elena" she said and started to walk away. If this was what Elena thought of Bonnie, maybe it wasn't worth fixing this friendship…. _

Bonnie entered her porch and saw that Stefan was still there, sitting on the steps waiting. He rose when he saw her.

"What are you still doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"To be honest? I don't know" he shrugged, starting to talk. "The right thing to do is leave. To just leave and never come back. Never look at your face again. But I cant. My legs aren't moving. You know what I want to do? To just grab you and go away, to leave. Forever. You hate me now but in time you'd learn to love me again" Stefan came closer to Bonnie as he talked. "But then the other part of me says, don't bother. It wont be any use. She hates you, she doesn't want anything to do with you. Just go and let it be. But I cant Bonnie. You know the right thing to do is to be next to Elena right now, maybe apologise, beg, ask her to get me back. Tell her it was a mistake, that I regret it, that it was a moments thing"

Bonnie's heart ached as she listened to Stefan. No matter what she didn't want him to regret it.

"But the thing is I don't" he placed his hand on Bonnie's cheek. "I don't Bonnie. I don't regret anything I've had with you. I don't regret kissing you, and it wasn't a moments thing because I've wanted to kiss you since the first day you came back. I've wanted to feel you close, to hold you. To feel your lips on my skin, to feel your body trembling under mine….I still do"

Bonnie's breath caught. "S-Stefan. Please" she pleaded, there was no need to remind her about the past now.

"You used to love it remember. You'd tremble with a little touch. You'd make these little sounds that used to make me crazy….I used to love experimenting on you. Discovering where you loved best, where you liked least. Your soft moans used to be very rewarding when I touched you right"

"Stefan" Bonnie tried to get through to him, but it seemed like Stefan wasn't here. Tears were welling up in her eyes again, as she remembered those times once again.

Stefan smiled as he talked. "You used to love it when I kissed you on your neck, your jaw line. Or the side of your breast, it used to make you shiver involuntarily. You're breath used to quicken when I kissed your ribcage. Your heart used to beat faster when I kissed you on your inner thigh. When I-"

"Stefan!" Bonnie said louder this time, removing his hand from her body. Stefan was touching her body as he talked. He was touching her neck, her jaw line, the side of her breast, making her feel all over again.

"Stefan you have to stop!" she said. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her breath coming short. "You need to stop" she begged.

"I'm just reminding you how it was between us Bonnie"

"Don't. There's no point. I've never forgotten how it was between us Stefan. But we have to. We have to forget everything that has ever passed between us. It's the only way. Only solution"

"I wont forget it Bonnie. I wont" Stefan sighed in frustration. "Tell me what to do Bonnie. Because honestly, I don't know what to do. For the first time in my life I find myself in a situation where I don't know what to do. Whether to listen to my heart or my mind"

"Listen to your mind. Our heart always wants what its never supposed to have. Sometimes we give in, and it always leads to destruction. It never ends good Stefan. Never"

"Maybe this time-"

"Stefan. Go to her. She needs you right now" Bonnie said then gave a humourless laugh. "I think you have to give an explanation to Elena. She's going to demand it. For once I wanted to be the bitch and I may have hinted to her about…us. The past I mean.. I'm sorry it just slipped"

"Its ok. She needs to know now anyway"

"Still. I shouldn't have slipped, the way I just dumped it on her-"

Stefan shook her slightly. "Bonnie. For once stop worrying. I'll talk to her"

Bonnie nodded and made her way to her door. "Goodbye Stefan" she said and got in, closing the door behind her. Finally she allowed the tears to flow, the pain and emotions to engulf her. All the time next to Stefan she had tried to be seen strong, as if his words, his presence wasn't tearing her heart apart. But she had to be strong. She meant was she said to Stefan. They had to forget they had ever existed. There was no future for them, at least not one that would be carefree and happy. No, it wouldn't be like that.

Bonnie braced herself for the days to come, because she knew this time forgetting Stefan was going to much harder than the first. This time she knew he too had loved her, and this time, the feelings they had shared was multiplied, more intense. It would be really hard to move on this time she knew. Because this time, there were no secrets between them, no lies.

* * *

Bonnie's heard her door knock and answered to see Elena standing.

"You should've told me" Elena said right away.

Bonnie bowed her head. "I know"

"That first day you came back and saw Stefan, you should've told me who he was"

"I know" Bonnie repeated.

"Why didn't you?"

"Do you want to come in?" Bonnie asked.

Elena thought about it then nodded. Silently both girls made their way to the sitting room and sat on the couch.

"Why didn't you?" Elena asked her question again.

"I guess Stefan talked with you then. What did he tell you exactly?"

"I'm not here to talk about what Stefan said. I'm here to talk to you. Get some answers. But if you must know, he told me that a few years back y-you two was….seeing each other. I know everything Bonnie, he told me everything. I wanna hear your side now. Why didn't you tell me?"

Bonnie sighed. "Its not easy Elena. I couldn't just come up to you and say 'hey guess what? I used to be with him' it wasn't that easy. But I tried Elena, God knows I tried. Every night I went to bed, going over the conversation in my mind. Thinking of ways. How'd I tell you, what I'd tell you. I thought of these every night. But then in the mornings, when I'd see you I'd cower. I couldn't hurt you that way"

"You hurt me much more like this"

Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut, then opening them she spoke again. "I've never intended it to be like this. I thought I can move on, I thought I could ignore him, ignore my feelings. My intention was to ignore everything and pretend nothing happened. But it was easier said then done. I couldn't ignore it. I couldn't ignore him. He was always around. Always there"

"You could've tell me Bonnie. At least I wouldn't have felt like a fool now. I see things more clearly now. It was actually in front me, all along I just didn't see it. How he didn't like your friendship with Damon, with Jeremy even. How he wanted you to go to the party alone. How he'd always question about whether you was with someone. All this time when I thought he was being a caring friend, looking out for you.. He was actually…jealous!" Elena said, spitting the last word out like venom. "God. I feel like such a fool!"

Bonnie stayed silent. What could've she say after all. Finally she spoke. "I was going to you know. One day I decided that, that day was going to be the day I tell you. I really was. I opened to my mouth to tell you, but that just moment you told me you loved him….and that he loved you back. And then I couldn't. I knew I just had to keep it quiet for the rest of my life. Ignorance is bliss" Bonnie said and chuckled humourlessly.

"I'm starting to believe that as well" Elena agreed.

"So what happens now?" Bonnie asked. No matter what, she didn't want to hurt her friend. She didn't want to end things badly between them. She loved her friend so much. Elena had been hurtful to her in the morning, but when Bonnie thought of it with a clear head, Elena was right.. Maybe she wasn't right with what she said, but she was angry and hurt. And one someone's angry and hurt, they never know what they say.

"I don't know. All I know is that it'll never be the same"

Bonnie nodded again. That was true, she knew that as well. No matter what, even if they did re-kindle their friendship, it wouldn't be the same.

"I need to ask you questions, and I want you to answer them honestly. You owe me that much"

"Ok"

"Has there ever been any other time other than…library?" Elena asked.

Bonnie thought of it. "No"

"Are you sure?" Elena asked.

"Well, there was the night of the party. But that wasn't…mutual?"

"He kissed you and you didn't respond?" Elena asked.

"Yes" Bonnie agreed.

"He told me about that. I just wanted to be sure whether you'd be honest"

"Fair enough" Bonnie said softly.

"Do you still love him?" Elena asked the most important question for her.

Bonnie went silent. "I- I hate him. For what he's done. For what he caused"

Half truths were better than lies. "I also hate myself for allowing it to come to this" she continued.

Elena seemed content with the answer though. "Ok. Thank you for being honest" she said and got up to leave. "And I'm sorry. For, for earlier. I was angry, bitter and hurt. I just lashed out without thinking. I'm still hurt and angry but at least I know the truth now. And I wont forgive you, no matter your reasons" she said and opened the door. Walking out, she stopped and turned around. "One more thing. I love him Bonnie. I love him more than life itself, and I wont give him up. I wont let him go" she said and left.

* * *

_- 2 days later -_

Bonnie was cleaning her house. She had neglected it the last few days and she needed it to look good again. She rolled her eyes when she saw Damon's leather jacket thrown over the sofa. As usual he just came and chucked it at the first place he's seen, not bothering to actually hanging it.

He was in the kitchen looking through her grimiore, whilst she was cleaning. Bonnie lifted Damon's jacket to hang it. She saw something out of the corner of her eye. When she looked down she saw a white paper on the floor. She picked it up and turned it over, then she frowned in confusion.

"Damon?" she called out.

"Yeah?" he called back.

Bonnie talked as she walked next to him. "Why do you have Elena's picture in your pocket? Strange, I don't remember a picture like this. She never mentioned that she went and got a picture taken in a corset and stuff" she muttered to herself.

Damon stood in front of her and took the picture out of Bonnie's hand. "That's because its not Elena. Its Katherine" he revealed shocking Bonnie.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	15. Dont Calm The Storm

**A/N: I'm back after a long time :D **

**Firstly I'd like to say sorry for the lack of updates, but I have good news. Now that Love Crime is finished, I will solely concentrate on this story and I have decided not to post any story until Fragile Heart is finished. I havent updated this for a few weeks, because I had decided it was best to get Love Crime out of the way. So hopefully the updates will be more frequent now :D**

**Also I warn you this chapter is short, but I wanted to put something so it can help me get back into the story as well as you lot :D so sorry for that from now :D and a lot of things have been going on in my mind lately. **

**Also thank you very much to everyone who has read/reviewed/alerted/favourited this story, it means a lot and I am forever grateful to you guys. Thank you for sticking around. **

**Happy Reading! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 - Don't Calm The Storm**

_Damon stood in front of her and took the picture out of Bonnie's hand. "That's because its not Elena. Its Katherine" he revealed shocking Bonnie. _

"What?" Bonnie asked, shock and confusion all over her face.

Damon pulled her to the sofa. "Bonnie I think there are things you should know. Things I should probably tell you"

"I-I don't understand. That's Elena"

"Bonnie. That's Katherine. Look at the year,1864"

"But-but how is it possible that she looks exactly like Elena?"

"I don't know, and frankly I don't care. All I care is about Katherine"

Bonnie wasn't able to keep her head around this. Elena and Katherine looked like twins, the only difference was they had a century between them. Suddenly Bonnie had a thought.

"Damon. Do you think- do you think. I mean is it possible that when Katherine died she reincarnated as Elena?" Bonnie knew what she was asking was insane, but at this insane moment, that was the only sane explanation she could come up with.

Damon took a deep breath before answering her. "Katherine's not dead Bonnie"

This was another shock for Bonnie. "She is dead. You and Stefan said so!"

"Why don't you just listen?" Damon said and when Bonnie nodded her head he continued. "I lied. To you and to Stefan, to everyone. Katherine is not dead, she didn't burn in that fire that night-"

"Then where is she?" though Bonnie said she'd listen she couldn't help interrupting Damon with a question.

"She's trapped…in the tomb. You cant say she's alive but you cant say she's dead either"

"Then why don't you get her out of that tomb?"

"Because I cant. Its impossible for me to open the tomb. Its not my area of expertise" Damon said smirking.

"What do you mean?"

"Your ancestor Emily sealed the tomb, she's a witch….and in order to open the tomb-"

"You need a witch?" Bonnie completed Damon's sentence.

"Yes. I came here to find a witch, some where to help me-"

Suddenly Bonnie was out of her seat, "Was that your agenda all along? Befriend me to open you the tomb?"

Damon was out of his seat too. "What? No! No, Bonnie, I admit the thought did cross my mind, but I cant have you do it. You're not that powerful, it'll harm you"

Bonnie didn't know whether to be happy for his concern to her or to be insulted by his remark, she decided staying nonchalant was the best.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Bonnie asked.

"Continue searching for a powerful witch"

"How was she trapped in there?"

"Emily helped her, so instead of leaving her to burn in the church, she helped her and locked her to the tomb. We stroke a deal. She promised to save Katherine, I promised to protect her lineage"

Bonnie's head shot up. "You protected her lineage?"

"Yes, I protected your family. I made sure nothing happened to any of you, other than natural death. There were times when the Bennett line needed protection, so at moments of crisis I stepped in"

Bonnie was having hard time breathing. "So you knew about me all along? Not just that I was a witch but who I was?"

Damon nodded. "The moment I saw you, I knew you were a Bennett witch. I didn't check up on the Bennett line for the last 20 years or so, because there hadn't been any reason to, but I knew all of the Bennett witches at some point in their lives"

Bonnie slumped in to the sofa. So many things. So many things she had learned in the matter of minutes, and so many things to take in. First it was Elena and Katherine's alikeness, then she learnt Katherine wasn't dead but trapped in a tomb, and now she learnt that Damon had kept her bloodline alive.

"I-I need to step out a bit" she told Damon and went outside for a walk.

As Bonnie walked thoughts were swirling in her mind. Thoughts of Katherine, Elena, Damon, Stefan. All muddled into one until none of them made any sense to her. When she stopped walking she found herself in the place she least expected to be. The Boarding House.

She knew why she was here though, she knew why her legs and mind brought her here. So she knocked on the door, waiting.

Stefan answered the door and his face lit up when he saw Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I-"

"You lied to me" Bonnie said without preamble.

Stefan stood there confused. "I don't-"

Bonnie passed Stefan and went inside the boarding house. "You never told me Elena looks exactly like Katherine"

At least he had the decency to look shamed, Bonnie thought as she saw Stefan drop his head.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"How do you know?"

"I saw Katherine's picture. Why didn't you tell me Stefan? Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie to you Bonnie. I just left that information out" he answered coming closer to Bonnie.

"Like it makes a difference!" Bonnie said distancing herself from Stefan. "Why do they look alike?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. They're probably related in someway"

"I don't know why I came here. I-I should go" she said and went out of the door, ignoring Stefan's pleas to stay. Her mind wasn't clear yet, and coming to Stefan, when she didn't know what she wanted to learn, was a mistake.

By the time Bonnie went back home it was nearly midnight. She had walked endlessly, her mind drifting. She had thought of everything. Everything that had happened since she returned from her holiday. Of how her life had turned into chaos. How nothing was going to be same anymore.

When she entered her house, Damon was still there. Sitting on the coach waiting for her. When she looked at him, immediately she knew something was wrong. His face was ashen.

"What is it? Is it Stefan?" she asked, coming in front of him.

Damon shook his head. "Its-its Elena. She-she took some pills and now she's in the hospital" he announced. Nothing was going to be same anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. **

**PS: I don't know if I have mentioned before or why I am now, but all my chapter names for this story are the names of songs from Westlife, some may know the band some may not. They don't have any relation to the chapter really, but I just wanted to say it, and that I love Westlife, oh and I think I may have included other boy bands song name too, not sure now.**


	16. Cant Lose What You Never Had

**A/N: Its has been so long since I've updated, and I have no excuses at all.. The only thing I can say is sorry and seek your forgiveness. I had not intended to leave this fic unattended like this for so long but it happened and I am ashamed.. I don't like leaving anything unfinished so don't worry I am going to finish this story sooner or later. But as it only has 1 or 2 chapters (not decided yet) it shouldn't take me this long again to update. **

**My only excuses for my lack of attention is that TVD TV series (though I still love it and watch) is annoying me a lot these days (as you can imagine why), and I needed a bit of break, so instead of just stop watching I lacked my fic. But I think this hiatus has done me good because I realised I missed writing and I missed being here among you guys. So I am deeply sorry, please forgive me (anyone's who's still interested in the story).. Though I lose hope day by day from the tv series, I have to say the book series give me more and more hope each day, and I just cant wait for Midnight to come out :D **

**Also, this chapter is short (sorry for that) but I am re-acquainting myself with the story so that's why.**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who is still around, and who read and reviewed even after all this time.. And I love you. So hopefully you'll enjoy it.. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 - Cant Lose What You Never Had**

Bonnie didn't remember anything from the moment she left the house till to the moment she arrived at the hospital. It was like she was in a dark tunnel and she couldn't see nothing, hear nothing. She wasn't hearing anything Damon was telling her, she wasn't feeling anything. All throughout she was talking to herself, blaming herself, praying to spirits that Elena will be alive. Promising that she would do everything right once she saw her friend breathe again, talk again, laugh again.

As she entered the hospital she only saw Caroline, looking sombre, and she rushed next to her. She didn't see Stefan, Jeremy, Or Jenna.

"Caroline! H-How is she?" she asked hugging her friend.

"I-I'm sorry Bonnie, I couldn't stop her" Caroline mumbled, and Bonnie felt cold spread all over her.

"She's…She's not…" she trailed unable to form the sentence.

"No. She's ok. The doctors did some treatments, washed the stomach or something, so she's okay now. Still unconscious but okay"

"How did it happen?" Bonnie asked.

Dark colour appeared on Caroline's cheek and she dropped her head, then taking a deep breath she looked up and started explaining. "I, eh I called her and she was not answering her phone, so I got worried and I went by. When I went into her room she was just lying on the bed. So still, and then I saw the pill bottle and I understood. I called Stefan right away and then we brought her here" Caroline finished explaining.

"My God!" Bonnie cried, tears streaming down her face. Only when Caroline mentioned his name did Bonnie realise that he was there, standing in a corner, his face shuttered. She turned around and instantly met his eyes. She broke the contact unable to bear to see the pain in his eyes. She went next to Jenna and hugged her trying to comfort the other woman as well as herself. This was a hard time for all of them, a tragedy really. Elena, the lively, laughing girl was now lying unconscious on a hospital bed for attempting suicide for reasons unknown to them. Their friend, niece, sister, girlfriend was lying on a hospital bed. Bonnie knew the reason and she hated herself for it. It was too much for Elena, her friend's, her boyfriend's betrayal was too much and she couldn't cope with it, so she chose the easy way out. Regardless of how hard it was going to be for them had she succeeded at her attempt.

* * *

The walls were closing in on her, she was feeling trapped, she had to get out. She left the hospital and went outside, taking deep breaths. She sat on a low stone wall further down, her back facing the hospital entrance. Bonnie just stared ahead, breathing hard and tears streaming hurriedly down her cheeks, willing herself to calm down. To think. She knew what she had to do now, what she needed to do. There was no other choice, no other way. Suddenly everything was clear to her. Her mind was made up.

She shivered as the wind blew, it was a chilly night. Eerie she thought, than laughed at herself. Of course it would be eerie, she said to herself, there was a witch and two vampires present at the moment and God knew what other creatures of the night. She stopped and scolded herself for laughing at a situation like this.

"Aren't you cold yet?" she heard him ask, but didn't turn around to see where he was. She was able to feel him behind her. Walking closer each second.

"You've been out here for an hour" he continued when she didn't reply. Has it really been an hour already?

She felt a coat being lowered on her shoulders and she shrugged it aside. "I'm not cold. I cant feel anything" she told him still staring ahead, and sensed him sitting next to her.

For a long moment neither said anything, just stared ahead, breathing rhythmically, not knowing what to say. For what could be said in a situation like this anyway?

Bonnie took a deep breath. "You know its our fault?" she said softly, not looking at him.

"I know… Its my fault" he answered, looking ahead.

This time Bonnie turned to face him.

"No. Not yours, its ours Stefan. I'm at fault too. Don't take all the blame to yourself", she saw him shrug and turned to stare at the blank space again.

"You should go home, everybody's gone, I sent them home. Damon's inside waiting to take you home" Stefan told her.

"Everybody's gone?" she asked unable to believe.

"Damon compelled them"

"Well, I'm not going, and he cant compel me either, so I'm staying" she said stubbornly and she heard Stefan's soft chuckle. Her heart ached, she had all the intention of fighting with him, arguing with him, shouting, blaming themselves. But now being here, seeing him so quite, so broken, she couldn't do it.

"She could've died" she said after a long pause.

"I know"

"I wouldn't have forgiven myself then"

"Me either"

"You know what you have to do, don't you?" she asked as she watched to squirrels climbing up a tree ahead of her.

She heard him take a deep breath and release it. "I know" he said so quietly she hardly heard him.

"This is how its supposed to be. Its fate"

"What a miserable thing fate is. If I only I could've control it earlier" she heard him say.

"That's the thing. You cant Stefan"

"I could've, if only I-"

"We cant dwell on if's, it'll only bring us more pain, more regret" she cut him off.

"Do you regret it?" he asked, and Bonnie stole a glance sideways. She was only able to see side of his face but she was able to see his pain, his vulnerability.

She turned to face the night again. "No…Do you?"

"Not one moment"

"This time it has to be over. For real" she said softly.

Stefan stayed silent for a moment. "I know"

Bonnie felt fresh tears stream down her face, she didn't dare wipe them for the fear that Stefan will realise she was crying, so she let them fall freely.

"I wish there was another way, another choice" he mumbled, but Bonnie stayed silent not trusting herself to speak. There wasn't any other way, any other choice. This was the way it had to be. It wasn't time to be selfish. It was time for sacrifices.

"I love you Bonnie" she heard him say, and tears started to fall faster.

"I love you, Stefan" she managed to say through her tears, but they stayed where they were, sitting side by side, staring straight ahead. They were so close yet so far away. They declared their loves to each other but what could be done at a situation like this, except cherish it silently. To lock this moment away in their hearts. Unlock it at every alone dark night, and replay it over and over.

They both sat on the stone wall, staring right ahead, refusing to face each other in the fear of showing their own tears, their weaknesses of each other. They sat till the dawn broke, so close yet so far to each other.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
